


You Can Only Pee In One Direction

by Ebb_tide



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Omorashi love story, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebb_tide/pseuds/Ebb_tide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry groaned. “Ooo… I gotta go so bad.” He stuck his free hand between his legs and squeezed as hard as he could. He let out a whimpering noise and stood quickly. He crossed his legs and tossed the game controller on the couch to get a good grip on himself with both hands. “Niall, I can’t hold it. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Niall grabbed his arm, dragging him back onto the couch. Harry hit the sofa with a thump. His eyes doubled in size as he felt the liquid shift in his bladder. He whined loudly as he tried to keep everything contained. It’s not that he hadn’t warned his friends about the potential flood, but it was a whole other story if he actually had them witness it.</p><p>Niall frowned. “I need you for the rest of this mission. It’s not like I don’t have to go too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Even Link Took A Pee Break

Harry and Niall were sitting on the couch playing their favorite online shooter game. Louis was lying comfortably on the side chair as he blinked his eyes open.

Louis yawned. “How long was I out for?”

Harry answered through frantic button pushes. “Like four hours I think.”

Louis scrunched his eyebrows. “And you two are still in the same place?”

Niall shook his head, his blue eyes fixed on the screen. “No, we’re in Bagdad now.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Not in the game, I meant in real life. You’ve been playing this game for over four hours straight.”

Harry scoffed. “Nah, more like six or seven hours.”

Louis frowned. “Aren’t you guys hungry?”

Harry shook his head. His brown curls shaking adorably. “Nope, but I do have to pee really bad.” He bounced his leg up and down for emphasis.

Niall whined. “I betcha I gotta go worse.”

Louis sighed impatiently. “Well, just go then. I bet even Link took a pee break.”

Niall pouted. “No. First of all, this isn’t some fairytale, Legend of Zelda, Hyrule, crap. This is war.”

Louis shook his head. “No. This isn’t war, this is just plain ridiculous.”

Harry crossed his legs and leaned forward, wincing. “Gotta go sooo bad, Lou.”

Louis tried not to smile at the stupidity of it all, but couldn’t help it. “If you two pee your pants, I won’t hesitate to laugh in your faces.”

Harry groaned. “Ooo… I gotta go so bad.” He stuck his free hand between his legs and squeezed as hard as he could. He let out a whimpering noise and stood quickly. He crossed his legs and tossed the controller on the couch to get a good grip on himself with both hands. “Niall, I can’t hold it. I’ll be right back.”

Niall grabbed his arm, dragging him back onto the couch. Harry hit the sofa with a thump. His eyes doubled in size as he felt the liquid shift in his bladder. He whined loudly as he tried to keep everything contained. It’s not that he hadn’t warned his friends about the potential flood, but it was a whole other story if he actually had them witness it.

Niall frowned. “I need you for the rest of this mission. It’s not like I don’t have to go too.”

Harry half-heartedly took the controller from the couch and walked his solider next to Niall’s. He bit his lip as he spoke. “Look, I’ll stay until this mission is done, but that means you let me use the toilet first when we’re done.”

Niall nodded, but started to bounce his leg rapidly. The only thing that had kept him so calm was the thought that when he was done with the game he could sprint to the bathroom and beat Harry there. The realization that he would have to wait outside the door and hold it, made the urge to go really difficult to ignore.

Niall felt a strong urge and crossed his legs tightly and leaned forward. “Geez, I gotta go.”

The sound of Louis laughing made him blush. Harry got himself in these situations all the time, but Niall never did.

Niall waited until the pounding in his bladder stopped and uncrossed his legs. He went back to bouncing his right leg up and down, but it wasn’t quite as effective as he wanted.

He felt the couch move as Harry rocked back and forth. Harry’s voice was as shaky as his body. “How much longer?”

As if answering his question, the TV speakers boomed. “Twenty one targets apprehended five more to go gentlemen.”

Harry stood and bounced from one leg to the other. He knew he looked like a little kid, but he didn’t care. He had to go so badly. He tried to ignore the chanting in his head

_Gotta pee, gotta pee, can’t hold it…_

He sat on the arm of the couch so he could hold on better. He leaned forward with both legs around the arm of the couch so he could press down firmly against it. He sighed as he felt some of the desperation fade away.

Louis’ eyes shifted to behind the couch and he smiled. “Hi Zayn. I didn’t know you were here.”

Zayn sipped on the bottled water in his hand. “Yeah, I got bored of listening to my iPod in my room and I-.” His glance shifted to a wincing Harry and a squirming Niall. Zayn smirked as he walked over.

He had been in a rather similar predicament yesterday. He was playing one of those fantasy online games with Niall and he had to pee really badly. He held off as long as he could before saying something, because he was so shy. By the time he did admit to Niall that he had to go, he was practically bursting. He had to hold it for another fifteen minutes after that before he could go and Niall teased him the whole time.

Zayn sat in the space between Harry and Niall and plotted his revenge. He took a sip of water, letting the cool liquid noisily slip down.

Harry moaned. “Please don’t drink that so loud. I can’t- ugh. I’ve gotta go. Please Zayn…”

Zayn’s revenge wasn’t with Harry so he offered help. “You gotta go Harry?”

Harry’s eyes teared. “So bad. The last time I-I went was this morning.” Harry sniffed. He wasn’t actually crying, but he was close.

Zayn took the controller. “Go ahead. I’ll cover for you. I’m really good at this game.”

Harry jumped up and put his hand between his legs, crossing them furiously. “Thank you. Thank you. I’m so about to wee myself.”

Zayn smiled as Harry wobbled away. Even when Harry was about to burst, he still never forgot his manners.

Zayn looked at Louis and winked. “This water tastes so plain. Can you get some of that powdered flavor for me?”

Louis smirked. “Sure.”

Zayn made sure to jostle the bottle and pass it in front of Niall as he handed it to Louis. As the water swished, Niall shivered and the pace of his knee bouncing intensified. He grunted. “This is about yesterday, right?”

Zayn smiled, but didn’t answer as he waited for Louis. When Louis returned, he handed Zayn the bottle. Zayn looked at the clear water in the bottle and the undissolved powder that settled at the bottom.

Zayn frowned. “Louis, you didn’t mix it.”

Niall groaned knowing what was coming next.

Zayn screwed on the cap tightly and shook the bottle. The powder mixed with the water and it became a nice light pink color.

Niall moaned as the most intense urge hit him at the same time as Zayn was torturing him. “Geez, Zayn. What the fu-!” He stopped short as he grabbed his crotch and drew his knees up to his chest, rocking back on the couch. He let out a string of incoherent mumbling before taking a few shallow breaths. He sat back to normal, but he couldn’t help keeping his legs crossed.

Louis smirked. “What’s the matter? Gotta go wee wee Nialler?”

Niall felt his face flush red and his eyes filled with tears. He was barely able to focus on the game with his heightened level of desperation and embarrassment. He was a grown man that was about to wet himself.

Zayn didn’t see poor Niall about to cry, so he continued with the torture. He slipped a hand under Niall’s shirt and laid it against Niall’s distended bladder. He was about to press down on it when he froze. Niall’s skin was swollen and hot against his hand. Zayn felt the distention of the poor boy’s bladder and couldn’t even imagine how many gallons he was holding back. At this point it must be so uncomfortable that it’s painful.

Niall whimpered as he braced himself for Zayn pushing down, but instead Zayn slowly retracted his hand and repositioned it to Niall’s back, rubbing small circles. Niall tossed the controller down, ignoring the game and squeezed himself with both hands as tightly as he could. At this point tears were sliding down his face. He moaned. “Ugh… It hurts. I can’t hold it anymore."  
  
Zayn continued rubbing his back. “You should have said something before. I didn’t know you had to go this bad. I wanted to tease you to get back at you for yesterday, but I never wanted you to be in pain.”

Niall tried to talk in between broken breaths. “I don’t think— I can move—and I’m going to—pee my pants— and— and you’ll laugh—.”

Zayn shook his head. “I won’t laugh. What would make you say that?”

Niall squeaked as he tensed every muscle in his body to hold off another wave of desperation. He sniffed. “Louis said he’d laugh at me and Harry if we peed on the couch.”

Louis stood and walked over to Niall, ready to help him stand. “That was before. Now that you mention it, where is Hazza?”

Right on cue Harry walked into the room. “Oh man guys, I never had to go so bad in my life. I must have peed for like, ten minutes.”

Niall squeezed himself so hard his hands were losing circulation. He whispered to Zayn. “I don’t think I can make it to the bathroom.”

Zayn whispered back. “I know you can. I’ll help you.”

Zayn smiled at his two other friends. “Um, I’m going to help Niall. You guys stay here.”

Harry gave Louis a puzzled look, but Louis just waved his hand and mouthed. “I’ll explain later.”

Niall gingerly stood. He still had a good grip on himself and he rose from the couch onto two shaky legs. He had to cross his legs every three steps. Thankfully the only thing he let out each time was a whimper. His face was deep red with shame and desperation and the strain was so bad that his vision was cloudy.

The two boys reached the bathroom, but to the horror of both, the door was closed. The only other person that lived there was Liam, so it had to be him in there.

Niall stopped. His hands were still holding back the flood successfully, but this unexpected delay from relief caused him to hunch over and bounce up and down rapidly.

He whined through tear filled eyes. “Zayn, it’s… oh my god I can’t! I gotta pee, I gotta pee, oh good God, I gotta pee.”

He crossed his legs even tighter, twisting into a pretzel like shape as he felt his control on the verge of slipping. His mental and physical control over his body was slipping. A strong urge pushed his body to the limit and he gritted his teeth as he held his breath and all the soda in his bladder.

Zayn knocked on the door and a grumbly Liam answered. “Be out in a bit.”

Niall was wide-eyed and now pleading with Zayn. “A bit? I can’t hold it for a bit. I can’t hold in anymore. Oh, Geez this is a nightmare.”

He slumped against the wall and closed his eyes. As mortified as he was going to feel, he had made peace with wetting his pants in front of his friend. He honestly had to go so badly and he really, really, couldn’t hold it.

Zayn saw the change in his body language and argued. “No, you can’t give up. You’re so close.”

Niall’s eyes shot open. He didn’t want to disappoint his friend, but it was well past the point of mind over matter… and all that mattered was emptying his painfully swollen bladder.

Niall rationalized out loud. “I have to go so bad. I can’t think about anything else. I just have this chanting of gotta go, gotta go, gotta go so bad, going over and over in my head. The more I keep thinking of having to pee, the worse I have to go, and the more I have to go, the -.”

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Zayn’s lips were on Niall’s. The shock was enough to make Niall’s eyes squeeze shut as his thighs squeezed harder. Zayn put his hand around the desperate boy’s waist. Niall’s mind went blank and the chanting, the urge, everything just went away.

Zayn didn’t think before he pressed his lips against the Irishman, it just kind of happened. Zayn felt Niall panicking and he wanted to take his mind off of his desperation. When their lips met, Zayn felt Niall tense up and he felt Niall’s lips shaking against his own.  
  
On instinct, Zayn let his arm wrap around Niall’s waist. He felt Niall’s whole body trembling in his embrace, and then gradually stop.  
  
Harry and Louis were the ones that always had a playful, flirty energy. The two would snog and kiss and cuddle like boyfriends in public and in private. Niall and Zayn on the other hand, never acted like more than band mates. They were close, but not that close.

That’s not to say that Zayn didn’t have feelings for Niall. The blond cutie made him smile ever since they met a week ago for the X-factor. When Zayn had to pee so badly yesterday, he was embarrassed like anyone else would be, but the thought of peeing in front of someone like Niall made him beyond terrified. When Zayn had finally  reached the toilet yesterday, the only thing more blissful than the relief was the fact that he had made it safely without leaking at all. If he had wet his pants, he would never be able to look Niall in the eyes again. The thought of never being able to look into those beautiful, crystal blue eyes, was an unbearable thought.

A wave of guilt washed over Zayn. He had taken advantage of a situation where Niall was filled with liquid to the point of being immobile, and here Zayn was, kissing him. The guilt started to wash away as Zayn realized that Niall was still kissing him back. Niall’s lips had not moved away at all. Instead he was pressing his lips closer to get a better angle.

As the boy’s lips moved with a newfound freedom and exploration, Niall moaned softly. The moan wasn’t much different than the noise that his overfilled bladder prompted out of him, but as it vibrated against Zayn’s warm lips, it sounded like the sweetest sound in the world.

Zayn continued the kiss as he felt more and more mumbling against his lips. He opened his eyes when he felt Niall pull away. Niall’s eyes rose to the ceiling as he bit his lip. He felt his legs trembling, but wasn’t sure if it was from him having to pee so bad, or if the kiss left him a little weak in the knees.

Niall’s crystal blue eyes rested on Zayn again. Unable to speak, he chewed on his lip. They both stood motionless. All thoughts were on each other and nothing else.  
The empty silence lingered for what seemed like forever, until the sound of Louis shaking a water bottle filled the quiet air.

Louis continued to shake the water bottle. “Z, this is some good water. What flavor did I give you? Was it raspberry?”

Niall tensed as the familiar twinge flooded back into his bladder. He groaned as his hands flew into his pockets. He crossed his legs and bounced up and down looking at the ceiling. He was too embarrassed to hold himself openly in front of Louis, so he kept his hands firmly in his pockets.

Louis abruptly stopped shaking the bottle as he watched Niall squirming. Louis’ eyes filled with shock. “You didn’t go yet?”

Niall kept his gaze on the ceiling. He tried, unsuccessfully, to keep the quiver from his voice. “No. Liam’s in there.”

Louis took a quick swig of flavored water, emptying the bottle. He outstretched his hand, offering the bottle to Niall. “Here mate. You can go in this if you can’t take it anymore.”

Niall looked down at the bottle, debating it before the door swung open. Liam smiled. “Why is everyone out here?”

Niall groaned, “Oh thank God”, as he pushed passed Liam and raced into the free bathroom. Niall fumbled with his zipper as he danced from foot to foot in front of the toilet. He vaguely remembered the door closing behind him with someone mumbling something about privacy.

When he was finally free from the constraints of his jeans, he pulled down his boxers and let out the most blissful pee of his life.


	2. Is This Love That I Feel or Do I Just Have to Pee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Zayn's the one that's desperate to pee now?

 

By the time Niall exited the bathroom, his friends had relocated back to the living room. Harry was practically sitting on Louis’ lap and Liam was next to them. Zayn was sitting in the big chair next to the side of the couch. They were all so focused on the movie on the TV that only Zayn looked up when Niall had arrived. Niall walked over to the chair and squeezed in next to him.

Zayn whispered. “If you’re sitting here, those pants better be dry.”

Niall carelessly rolled his eyes, but the blush on his face showed how embarrassed he really was. He smiled at the tan boy that he had just secretly kissed and whispered. “So are we going to talk about this?”

Zayn whispered back, trying not to catch the attention of the others boys. “Um, yeah. Was it good?”

Niall made sure the others were still paying attention to the TV before he answered. “The kiss was great. I give it a twelve out of ten.”

He snuck a hand around Zayn’s waist and tickled his side. Zayn bit his lip trying to stifle the giggle and realized he had hold back more than a giggle. He had been so focused on helping Niall, that he hadn’t realized he had to empty his bladder as well.

He shifted in the chair as his bladder signaled that it needed to be tended to soon. Zayn whispered. “I gotta um, use the toilet.”

He tried to get up, but Niall’s grip on his waist stopped him. Niall whined. “I’m comfy like this. You can wait a minute, right?”

Zayn had always been a pretty shy person, so admitting he really needed to go wasn’t easy. Even after Niall had been through the pee drama minutes ago, Zayn still was uncomfortable letting on how badly he had to go.

Zayn lied. “Yeah, I can wait. I don’t have to go that bad.”

Niall smiled as he leaned his head back on Zayn’s shoulder.

Zayn tried to stay still for as long as possible. He wasn’t at the point of desperation, but trying to stay still was pure torture. He was afraid that if he squirmed too much, Niall would know he had to pee really badly. Zayn knew that it was illogical. Of all people Niall wouldn’t prevent him from using the toilet, but Zayn’s shyness continued to keep him silent.

After an agonizing hour, the movie ended. Niall sat up and Zayn took the opportunity to shift into a better position. He wanted so badly to give himself a squeeze, but he couldn’t chance Niall seeing it. Instead he just pressed his thighs as tightly together as he could. He took a deep breath and braced himself to stand. He knew standing would shift his bladder in the most uncomfortable way, but he couldn’t exactly teleport to the bathroom, so standing was his only option.

Just as he had mustered enough inner strength to attempt it, Liam turned off the TV and cleared his throat. “I know we haven’t been together as a group for too long, but there’s something I want to share with you guys.”

Zayn moaned silently. Normally Zayn would love the opportunity to learn more about his new band mates, but right now he just wanted to pee. He really, really, REALLY had to pee.

He wanted to cross his legs, but settled with crossing his ankles instead. He bit his lip as Liam shared his story about his kidney disease. Liam told the boys about the childhood he spent in the hospital and the long path to recovery that he was still on.

When he finished Harry was the first to speak. “So are you ok now? Is there like something you can’t eat or drink?”

Liam smiled. “I’m ok I just have to go the doctor once a month and I can’t drink alcohol.”

Zayn felt a really bad urge and tensed. He shifted in his seat and squeezed his thighs together as tightly as he could. He put both hands on his thighs. He wanted so badly to just grab his crotch, but resisted the urge by keeping his hands on his thighs and balling them up into fists.

Niall mistook Zayn’s tension to have come from Liam’s news. He whispered to Zayn. “Poor, Liam. He must have had a tough time.”

Zayn nodded. He had more to say, especially to Liam, but he decided this would be good time to head to the toilet. He was about to stand, but yet again he was stopped. This time it was by Louis.

Louis smiled. “I think it’s great that we’re learning about each other. I think this calls for a toast.”

Harry frowned. “Um, Liam said he couldn’t drink.”

Louis smiled. “That’s ok, I put on a fresh pot of tea a while ago. It should still be hot.”

Everyone started to head to the kitchen table and Zayn cursed his luck. He couldn’t just go to the bathroom when they were going to toast to becoming closer as a band. If he just slipped off it would be rude, but if he announced he was going, unable to wait for the toast, it would look like his was bursting to go.

He waited until everyone else stood and when they weren’t looking, he took the chance of cupping the crotch of his jeans tightly and crossing his legs. The feeling was so good he closed his eyes for a second to enjoy it. He let out a soft moan as he hunched forward. This would probably hold him until after the toast.

He opened his eyes and saw Niall looking back at him. Zayn quickly took his hand away, and uncrossed his legs. The lack of pressure against him was immediately missed and he couldn’t help bouncing on the balls of his feet a little. Zayn had been too shy to admit how badly he had to go to Niall, but now it was painfully obvious, even without saying a word. 

Niall was about to say something when Louis’ rather shrill voice cut through the room. “Hey Niall, Zayn, c’mon, what’s the hold up?”

Niall was about to answer, but Zayn cut him off. “Nothing, we’re coming.”

He took Niall’s hand and headed to the kitchen with him.

Niall leaned close to Zayn’s ear as they walked and whispered. “You gonna to be ok?”

Zayn answered with a weak, “Yeah.”

They reached the table and the tea cups were in front of their seats. Zayn sat next to Niall and looked at his empty cup. The poor boy took an uneasy breath realizing that Louis had yet to pour the tea.

Louis slowly poured the liquid into the tea cups and Zayn just about saw stars. When the sound of pouring liquid hit Zayn’s ears, his bladder instantly reacted. The pressure was almost unbearable as the urge to pee increased to an insane level. As the hot crimson liquid spilled into the cup, he bit his lip and bounced his legs trying to keep his liquids from spilling out.

Zayn felt Niall’s hand on his rapidly bouncing knee. As Zayn felt the weight of his warm hand on his leg, he felt a twinge of comfort, in a very, very uncomfortable situation.

Zayn mouthed the words ‘I’ll go after the toast’ and Niall nodded. Niall wanted to press the issue, but he knew how shy Zayn was. He knew that Zayn would be mortified if he had to interrupt the toast to take a potty break. Niall watched as the new object of his affections winced as Louis filled the last tea cup. Niall couldn’t help but wince along with him.

Harry was the first to hold up his cup. “To One Direction. When we all tried out for the X-factor and Simon put us together, it was his choice to make us a group. Let’s make it our choice to not only succeed in this group, but to also succeed as friends.”

Liam smiled. “Well said Harry. I can toast to that.” He lifted his cup. “Here’s to friendship.”

The rest of the group lifted their tea and said in unison. “To friendship.”

They all took a sip, as it was customary to do when toasting. Zayn closed his eyes and took a sip from the cup that was now shaking in his hands. As he swallowed the tea a really strong urge shot through his poor bladder. With one hand he squeezed the handle of the cup. He buried his other hand in his crotch, crossing his legs as tightly around it as he could. He moaned much louder than he thought and everyone looked at him.

Thankfully, the table hid what he was doing, but he couldn’t help the pained expression on his face.

Louis looked shocked. “Is it that bad?”

Zayn’s eyes grew. They knew he had to pee? He stuttered. “W-what?”

Louis’ blue eyes looked sadly at Zayn. “It’s pretty obvious Zayn.”

Zayn held his breath and thought to himself. _Here comes the embarrassment._

Louis sighed. “You’re Pakistani, so you’re the connoisseur on tea. By the look on your face, you hate it. So, is it that bad?”

Zayn shook his head and smiled in relief. Speaking of relief, he figured now was a good time to excuse himself for a different kind of relief.

He tried to just say ‘I’ll be right back’ or ‘I gotta go’, but for some reason the words wouldn’t come out. His mouth was open, but he was holding the words inside as tightly as he was holding in the reason for saying them.

Niall saw this and decided to help his friend out. Niall stood. “Hey guys, I’m gonna take a leak. Be right back.”

Zayn stood quickly and said quietly. “Um, yeah, me too.”

Zayn used all the self-control he had to follow Niall and walk as normally as possible. He was about halfway to the bathroom when he felt an arm around his shoulders. It was from behind so he knew it wasn’t Niall. He turned to see a smiling Harry next to him.

Zayn felt his heart sink. He had a decision to make. He could get to the bathroom and go in first, even though Niall was ahead of him. Doing that would definitely signal to Harry that he had to go pretty badly. His other choice was to let Niall go first and just wait.

Zayn sighed as they reached the bathroom. He leaned against the wall. Harry was looking at something on his phone so Niall used the opportunity to whisper to Zayn. “You’re going to go first, right?”

Zayn bit his lip and shook his head. “Just be quick.”

Niall wanted to argue, but he knew it would just waste time. He whispered back. “I’ll count to sixty and then come out.”

Zayn nodded. He leaned against the wall, crossing his legs as casually as possible and started the mental countdown.

_One, two, three, four…_

Harry looked up from his phone. “I think I like Louis.”

Zayn let his eyes shift to Harry and he bit his lip. He didn’t want to let his concentration slip from his current task, but he wanted to be a good friend too.

Zayn continued to chew on his lip. “Hmm?” He opted to use as few words as possible as he kept counting.

_Nine, ten, eleven, twelve…_

Harry shrugged. “I think I might like Louis as more than a friend. Is that weird?”

Zayn shook his head. “Um, nope.”

_Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen…_

Harry sighed. “I’ve never felt like this before. I’ve only had these feelings for girls. What do you think I should do?”

Zayn tried to keep his voice from shaking. “Talk to him?”

_Twenty two, twenty three, twenty four…_

Harry shook his head, leaning on the wall next to Zayn. “I can’t. What if he doesn’t like me like that? I could mess everything up for not only me, but the whole band.”

Zayn gritted his teeth. “You can’t wait too long. You can’t hold it in forever.” Zayn felt the double meaning of his words as his bladder agreed, by pulsing painfully. Zayn placed his clasped hands in front of his lap as he tried his best to hide his urgency. He kept counting as he waited for Harry’s answer.

_Thirty five, thirty six, thirty seven…_

Harry hit his fist against the wall, causing a jolt in Zayn’s bladder. Zayn let out a desperate whimper and squeezed his eyes shut. He unclasped his hands and squeezed himself tightly trying to hold back an embarrassing lapse of control.

He squeezed himself tightly until the urge passed and opened his eyes slowly to look at Harry. To his luck, Harry hadn’t noticed what had happened. Harry’s eyes were closed as he breathed in and out in deep concentration, weighing Zayn’s words in his head.  
Zayn used this opportunity to keep his hands where they were and continue to count.

_Forty two, forty three, forty four…_

Harry opened his eyes and Zayn moved his hands before Harry’s gaze shifted back to the desperate boy.

Harry sighed. “You’re right.”

Zayn nodded.

_Forty eight, forty nine, fifty…_

Harry sighed. “So Zayn…”

_Fifty one, fifty two…_

“…I gotta tell him...”

_Fifty three, fifty four…_

“…but I’m just so shy…”

_Fifty five, fifty six…_

“…Do you know what it’s like to have a secret that you’re too shy to admit…?”

_Fifty seven, fifty eight…_

Zayn nodded as he could feel his whole body trembling with anticipation.

_Fifty nine, sixty._

The door opened not a second later and Niall walked out smiling. “Hope I wasn’t too long.”  
Zayn smiled back, never happier to see that smiling face of his band mate.

Before Zayn could register what was happening, Harry walked around him to stand in front of the door. Harry was shifting his weight form one foot to the other. “Is it ok if I go before you, mate? Didn’t realize how bad I have to go. I guess when I held it before, I kinda weakened my bladder.”

Zayn nodded as Harry gave a thank you, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Zayn moaned. “Why did I just do that?” He crossed his legs far tighter than casually and leaned over moaning loudly.

Niall put a hand on poor Zayn’s back and smirked. “You know, there are a few more people that need the toilet less urgently than you. You want to let them cut you in line too?”

Zayn stood up straight and punched Niall lightly on the shoulder. “Not funny.” He gripped himself tightly, not too shy to do it in front of Niall anymore, and winced as the pressure became almost too much to handle. He whispered. “Niall, I really have to go. I really have to pee.” As soon as the words left his mouth he felt his face heat up. Did he really just say that out loud? Zayn was never able to talk that freely about his feelings. Why was it so easy to do with Niall? 

It was just like the kiss. Zayn had never kissed anyone before, but with Niall it was just so easy and natural.

Zayn marched in place as he spoke. “Do you think it’s wrong to have feelings for another guy?”

It was Niall’s turn to blush. “Um, what?”

Zayn crossed his legs and tried to squirm as less as possible. “Feelings… another guy… wrong…?” It had gotten to the point that he had to go so badly that it was difficult to form full sentences.

Niall took a step closer to Zayn. At this distance they were close enough to kiss. Zayn felt his heart pounding just as rhythmically as his bladder was. 

Niall smirked. “I can distract you from having to go, just like you distracted me.”

Zayn smiled at the memory of their first kiss earlier that day. He was about to answer when the sound of a flush came from the bathroom.

Niall smirked. “I guess I missed my chance.”

Zayn crossed his legs tighter and gave Niall a quick peck on the cheek. He took a deep breath, trying to speak in full sentences again. “Our next kiss won’t have to be a distraction. Plus neither one of us will be in danger of peeing ourselves.”

Niall smiled. “Next kiss?”

Zayn nodded as Harry opened the door. Harry raised an eyebrow at Zayn. At this point Zayn had stopped trying to hide how desperately he needed to use the toilet.

Harry questioned. “Are you alright, mate?”

Zayn blushed as he rushed passed him and into the bathroom. “Yeah, I guess I didn’t realize how bad I had to go either.”

Harry laughed. “It happens to the best of us.”

Zayn sighed as he closed the door. He had just admitted to Harry that he had to pee really badly. If only he had been comfortable enough to admit that before, he could have saved himself all of this trouble. 

As he finally let go of what he was straining for so long to hold in, he moaned loudly. Loud enough for Harry and Niall to hear outside, but he didn’t care. He didn’t need to be shy around his friends anymore. With this new found confidence, he smiled knowing that he would never find himself in a situation like this again. 

When he finished up and opened the door, he saw Harry and Niall smiling back at him. He felt his face heat up and knew he was as bright red as his tanned skin would allow. With his temporary confidence gone he sighed, knowing a situation like this would happen again, but he hoped that it wouldn’t be too soon.

Niall put his arm around Zayn’s shoulders. As they walked back to their room, Zayn wished there was a giant hole on the way that he could sink into and disappear forever. Niall’s thoughts were far different. For him, time apart was the last thing on his mind.


	3. Can You Hold My Cone? I’ve Really Gotta Pee

The boys were finishing another long morning of vocal training. It was summer time and the building they had for rehearsals was a middle school. They were given access to practice in the chorus room because the acoustics were really good for singing, especially in a group. There was also a piano and various instruments their vocal coach could play. Niall was especially fond of the guitar the school had. 

Today’s lesson focused on singing while dancing. No one in the group was a particularly good dancer, so they mainly just jumped around while trying to stay in tune. 

After hours of singing scales and perfecting harmonies, they were told that they could go back to the house if they sang "Torn" all the way through, with no mistakes. The first two times the timing was off. The third time Niall messed up the upper harmonies.

The vocal coach paused to sing Niall’s part with him and the rest of the boys went to pick up their water bottles. Before heading over for his water bottle, Louis wandered over to a very distracted Harry. Louis put an arm around Harry’s waist. Harry jumped and his face flushed red. 

Louis raised an eyebrow. “You alright, Styles?”

Harry bit his lip. He wasn’t ok, he had to pee… he had to pee really, really badly.

The X-factor had put One Direction together as a group two weeks ago and the band spent most of their mornings through late afternoons practicing their harmonies in the school chorus room. Harry wasn’t a morning person so when vocal lessons required a 5am wake up call, he would sleep to the last possible second. That would leave barely enough time to fix his hair and get dressed. Since they had one bathroom in the house, everyone was usually putting the final touches on their hair. Harry would have to pee, but shyness always stopped him. He couldn’t possibly just whip it out with one of his band mates standing inches away. He was too shy to tell Zayn that the cloud of hairspray he used every morning almost induced an asthma attack, so peeing in front of the Bradford boy was not an option.

The car rides to the studio didn’t help much either. Harry’s late wake-ups meant he never got the chance to eat breakfast at home, so he would usually have a granola bar and a cup of tea in the car. The tea would do a number on his already aching bladder, but he needed the caffeine to last the whole practice.

After getting to the school, Harry still rarely got the chance to just pop into the bathroom. The band travelled together and even using their best methods, they were never on time. An annoyed, impatient vocal coach was always there to greet them. Harry didn’t want long days of singing to be any longer, so he would just hold it until they were done. Choosing politeness over comfort left Harry so desperate to go that when rehearsals were over, he often just made it to the toilet in time. That’s how Harry was though, he’d always put the needs of others above himself. If holding in liters of pee for hours meant that his band mates got out early from rehearsals, he gritted his teeth and held it.His leg crosses and bounces during lessons were noticed, but the others just chalked it up to Harry being restless.

Harry, still lost in his own thoughts, shook his head trying to force himself to ignore the throbbing in his lower abdomen. 

When Harry focused back on Louis, his friend’s blue eyes were filled with concern. “Earth to Harry. Are you even listening to me?”

Harry nodded, but was afraid he missed something important in their conversation.

Louis crossed his arms across his chest. “I asked if you were ok and you shook you head. Are you not feeling ok?”

Harry knew that this was his opening. He could say that he was a little dizzy and needed to go to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He was about to say it, when Zayn walked over.

Zayn yawned. “I can’t wait to get back to the house. I was on Skype with my cousin in Pakistan all last night. I got like maybe a half hour of sleep.” Harry didn’t want to delay his friend getting to bed by extending practice for a pee break, so he was about to deny being sick.

The vocal coach signaled for them to come over to run the song again. Louis seemed to forget that Harry might be unwell, but that was fine with Harry. The less attention Louis was paying to him, the easier it was to cross his legs a little tighter, or give himself a quick squeeze.

As they sang the last line of Torn, Harry sighed in relief. He knew that was a perfect run and they would be able to go home, but more importantly, he could go pee.  
The chorus room was their main singing space, but today since they were dancing, they changed out of their sweaty clothes in the gym locker room.

Harry wanted to sprint to the locker room bathroom, but Louis reached out to hold his hand. Harry smiled as they intertwined their fingers together. Harry had a massive crush on Louis and wasn’t afraid to flirt every chance he got. He was happy that Louis cuddled and snuggled and held his hand right back. The only problem was that they hadn’t addressed their feelings. Harry admitted to Zayn that he had feelings for Louis, but he was really scared to actually tell Louis this revelation.

Harry held Louis’ hand happily, but his bladder was a little upset at the slow pace they were going. Harry got the message as a really bad urge hit him. When his bladder spasmed, he bit his lip hard and squeezed his muscles as hard as he could, trying to resist the urge to grab his crotch and jump up and down.He knew Louis would never agree to be his boyfriend if he did something that embarrassing.

He let out a slow breath when he realized that he rode that wave of desperation like a pro surfer. 

When they reached the locker room Harry made a move to the toilet, but Louis beat him to it.

Louis disappeared into the room that Harry so desperately needed. Harry slowly changed out of his clothes and was left wondering why a locker room had only one bathroom. The group didn’t have full access to the school because there were some summer school classes going on, so Harry sat with one leg crossed over the other on the bench between the rows of lockers and bounced his bottom leg slowly.

Niall slid down the length of the bench, only stopping after colliding with Harry. Harry winced as the bump from Niall caused his bladder to shift. He felt the now full balloon in his stomach slosh from side to side tipping the liquid from one side to the other. Harry wasn’t knocked over by Niall since it was a slight bump, but he squeezed his still crossed legs tighter and used the excuse of being nudged to get away with leaning forward and wincing.

Niall laughed, not realizing poor Harry’s predicament at all. He laughed loudly, shaking the bench more than Harry’s bouncing leg was. “Ya look like quite the English Lad, Harry. Look at ya lookin’ all posh like a Cheshire bloke, with yer legs crossed.”

Harry shook his head. He was really comfortable around Niall so he had no problem confessing to him that he desperately needed to pee. He smiled at the fact that someone else would know his situation. Admitting to someone that he had to pee always made it easier for Harry to hold it. It was like another person was magically helping him hold it and that extra effort would be enough to keep him from going. 

He was about to lift the weight from his shoulders by admitting to the weight of his overfilled bladder, but he was interrupted by Louis sitting down on the other side of him. Harry’s crush was slipping out of his sweatpants and into a pair of jeans.

Harry glanced at the now unoccupied bathroom, but was devastated when he saw Liam walk into the small bathroom closing the door behind him. He moaned a little louder then he intended to, causing Louis to look up. Louis followed Harry’s eye-line to the bathroom and looked back at Harry bouncing his now uncrossed legs rapidly up and down.

Louis smiled. “I know. I’m impatient to get back home too. It’s been a rough practice.”

Harry nodded in fake agreement. He kept his eyes on the locked bathroom door. He had to go so badly at this point, he didn’t want another soul to go ahead of him. He couldn’t take much more and stood up to walk over to the bathroom. At least if he was standing by the door, nothing could get in between him and his long delayed pee.

Just as he rose, Paul, their main security guard, entered the locker room. Paul was a big, burly guy, with an even bigger and burlier voice. “The car’s right outside. Let’s go.”

Niall grinned. “Great, I’m going home and I’m going right to sleep.”

Zayn yawned. Somehow he had fallen asleep standing up against the wall, but had woken up when Paul’s voice boomed through the room. Zayn focused his hazy eyes at Niall. “You always say you’re going to sleep and then when we get home you stuff your face with food and watch Football all day.”

Niall’s eyes lit up. “Oh, that’s right. The Chelsea game is coming on in twenty minutes. I forgot to set the DVR. We gotta get going.”

Harry might not… scratch that, _could not_ hold it anymore. He said softly. “Niall, I gotta pee first.” He crossed his legs in an obvious ‘I’ve gotta pee really badly’ stance and hoped Niall picked up on his predicament.

Sadly, Niall didn’t sympathize. He grabbed Harry’s wrist dragging him. “Just hold it till we get back.” As he dragged Harry passed the closed toilet door, Harry moaned, being so close to relief was agonizing. His bladder danced in his stomach and he put his hand between his legs. Niall knocked on the door as they passed. “Liam, get your butt out ‘a there. I’m not missin’ a second of this game.”

Niall continued to drag Harry the rest of the way to the car. When they reached Paul’s black SUV, Niall hopped into the back row and pulled out his phone. “Maybe I can set the game to record from my phone.”

Harry stood outside of the car with his legs crossed tightly, while bouncing. He had one hand on the door of the SUV, while slightly leaning over, and the other hand was between his legs. He already admitted he had to pee really badly, so he wasn’t as shy to hide it now. Even if it was embarrassing for his crush, Louis, to see him doing a pee dance, at least he wasn’t actually peeing himself.

Harry felt a twinkle of optimism. “If you can set it, can I go back in and pee?”

Niall frowned, not looking up from his phone. “It says I can’t do it from my phone since I didn’t set up the DVR to connect with the phone. I need the pin number of the actual DVR box. The number should be on a sticker on the top. Liam better hurry or I’m going to kill him.”

Harry winced and nodded. Now that his permission to use the bathroom was officially revoked, he was hoping Liam would get out soon, so he could get home and to a toilet before it was too late.

Zayn gave Harry a pat on the back and whispered in his ear. “Just try and think of something else and you won’t have to go as bad.”

Harry nodded as Zayn got in the back seat next to Niall. Zayn cuddled up next to the angry Irishman and leaned his head on his chest, closing his eyes for a quick nap. Niall’s anger slipped away and he blushed as he looked at Zayn sleeping against his chest.

Harry made a mental note to ask Zayn about what was going on between those two. Louis piled into the car next. He smiled at Harry as he sat in the row between Niall and Zayn, and the driver. Harry debated whether he was going to continue doing his embarrassing, yet effective, potty dance outside the car or if he was going to sit next to Louis while he waited for Liam. 

Before he had to choose, he saw Liam running to the car from the corner of his eyes. Harry stepped into the car slowly and gingerly sat down next to Louis. He secured the seatbelt and whimpered at the added pressure it put on his now swollen bladder.

Liam hopped into the back row with Niall and Zayn and the car pulled off. Harry felt every bump in the road. He kept his legs tightly crossed and bounced in his seat. As he rocked from side to side, Louis put a hand on his trembling thigh and whispered. “Is it that bad?”

Harry tried to make his voice calm. “I’m ok. It’s not like I’m going to pee myself.”

Harry was actually shocked by the words that just came out of his mouth. Louis knew by now that Harry needed a toilet, why didn’t he just fess up about the urgency that he needed said toilet?

Louis’ eyes widened and he pointed outside. “Ooo. Paul, stop there. That’s that ice cream place I heard so much about. There’s always a long line, but it looks almost empty now.”

It was difficult to see how many people were inside of the ice cream parlor, but the line wasn’t stretching outside of the door, so it was better than most days.

Paul started to pull over to the ice cream place. “Who wants to get out for ice cream?”

Niall frowned. “Not me. I gotta get home for the game.” Zayn’s snoring was another vote against the dessert stop. Liam shook his head. “Not in the mood for that today.”

Louis shrugged. “Fine. Harry and I will go and you all will have to miss out.” Louis whispered to Harry. “There’s probably a toilet in there.”

That was all Harry needed to hear. He unhooked his seatbelt in record time and hopped out of the door. Paul barely had time to put the car in park before Harry had bolted out of it. Louis followed and called behind him. “Paul, can you come back to pick us up in about an hour?”

Paul nodded. “Sure.”

Harry, still being the polite guy that he was, waited for Louis to get out of the car, so they could walk into the ice cream parlor together. He was bouncing up and down, practically marching in place.

Louis laughed. “Someone’s impatient for ice cream.”

Harry whined. “I gotta pee, Lou.”

They walked into the small ice cream wonderland together. Harry had to go so badly that he was breathing heavily. It sounded like he had just run a marathon. Harry may not have just run a race, but he was eagerly looking around to find a restroom to pee and celebrate his own private Olympic victory. If pee-holding was an Olympic event, he was sure he would win a gold medal. Although the way he couldn’t help dancing from foot to foot, he was positive that some of the patrons in the ice cream place knew he had to pee, making his soon to be private victory not so private.

They went to the front counter and Louis looked at all the ice cream choices on the wall. Harry was much more interested in looking for a restroom. When his quick search didn’t spot one, he shifted his eyes, which should have been floating by now, to the man behind the counter. He grimaced, while marching in place. “Sir, where is your restroom?”

The man shook his head. “No restroom here.” Harry whimpered as he crossed his legs. The man looked sympathetically at Harry. “Closest one is at the park over there.” The man pointed across the street.

Harry nodded. “Ok, thanks.” He shifted his attention to Louis. “I’m going to go use the restroom in the park. I’ll wait for you there.”

Louis pouted. “Let’s order ice cream first and then we’ll walk to the park together.”

Harry bit his lip. He always did what Louis wanted so he reluctantly agreed. He looked over the flavors on the wall and the toppings in front of him. He crossed his arms over his chest and crossed his legs as casually as possible. He knew people were looking at him with amusement. His voice stuttered as tried to hold in the hours’ worth of pee that was bursting to come out. “Um, I-I’ll have a va-vanilla cone with chocolate syrup and c-colored s-sprinkles.”

The man nodded and looked at Louis, who was still deep in thought, looking at his options on the wall. After Louis continued to look at the choices and offered a ‘hmm’ every so often, Harry moaned. “Louis, please hurry. I have to go.”

Louis sighed. “I’ll have the peppermint paradise cone. I’ve wanted that one ever since I heard of this place.”

Harry took a slow breath and groaned to himself. If Louis that knew he wanted that ice cream for a while, then why did he take so long to order it? Harry settled on the fact that it was just another thing that conspired against him making it safely to the toilet.

Louis squeezed his arm inside the small space between Harry’s crossed arms and his chest so that they could link arms with each other. Harry tried to minimize his squirming since Louis was so close and would definitely be able feel Harry’s body trembling.

Harry tried to concentrate on anything other than his throbbing bladder. He crossed his legs as tightly as he could as he focused on how warm Louis’ body was, leaned against his. He focused on the cold soft serve ice cream as it swirled out of the machine and into the cone. A faint steam surrounded both of the cones as the warm air came in contact with the dessert treats.

The ice cream man drizzled the chocolate syrup over the cone and then drowned it with sprinkles. He handed Harry the cone and Harry accepted it with a shaky hand. The man submerged Louis’ vanilla cone in a bin of crushed peppermint and handed Louis his treat.

The man smiled as he punched numbers into the cash register. “That’ll be £4.”

Harry handed his ice cream to Louis and fished around in his pocket. He took this opportunity to give himself a quick squeeze through his pocket before he handed the man the money.

They quickly exited the ice cream shop and made the trek across the street to the park. They stopped at the intersection waiting for the green walking man to appear on the crossing signal. Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other and debated holding himself for relief. He didn’t really need both hands to hold the cone, but he resisted the urge. Louis smiled at Harry. Harry’s cheeks were dusted a pinkish red and he looked adorable. Louis happily licked his ice cream cone hoping this moment would never end.

Harry on the other hand was begging for the moment to end and the light to change.  
He didn’t want the ice cream to melt too much in the summer heat, so he took a few tentative licks. The ice cream wasn’t a solid food, but it wasn’t a liquid either, so his bladder didn’t protest too much.

Harry had finished almost half the cone before the light finally changed. He raced across the street and into the park. He looked frantically for any kind of restroom sign, but didn’t see one.

Louis smiled. “It’s beautiful here isn’t it. Let’s sit on this bench and chill for a while.”

Harry couldn’t help sticking a shaky hand between his legs. _Did Louis just suggest that we sit on a bench when I’m seconds away from peeing my pants?_

Harry closed his eyes as he tried to make it through the crushing wave of desperation. Maybe eating the ice cream wasn’t such a good idea after all. He moaned. “Lou, I’ve gotta pee.”

Louis shrugged. “Oh, right. I forgot.”

Harry tapped his foot behind him as he tried his best to hold it in. How could Louis forget he had to pee?! He was practically dancing in front of Louis like a little kid. He had also mentioned it, like, a million times already. Harry started to worry about Louis’ short term memory.

Louis cooed.“Can you just hold it a little longer? I think it might be kind of nice to finish our ice cream and cuddle on that bench.”

Harry moaned. _Screw the bench, screw the ice cream, I’m about to explode._

He realized that he needed to clue Louis in on how badly… how desperately… how absolutely urgently he need to go.

Harry swallowed his pride as he handed Louis his ice cream cone. He shoved both hands between his legs and whined. His voice was high pitched and desperate. “Lou, I’ve gotta go really, really, really bad. I didn’t get a chance to go before we left the house and I’ve been holding it this whole time. I had to go so bad at rehearsal, and I had to go even worse in the car, and I was about to pee myself in the ice cream shop, and I’m really not sure how I’m still holding it in right now. Please, please, please let me pee. I have to go soooo bad.”

Louis’ voice sounded shocked. “You haven’t peed since yesterday?”

Harry nodded and doubled over in desperation over the realization. His whole body was shaking.

Louis started walking quickly down one of the paths, but neither of them knew where the restrooms were. Louis sounded apologetic. “Haz, I’m so sorry. I thought that stopping for ice cream would have let you get to a toilet faster than if we rode home, but if I knew you had to go this bad, I would have waited on the ice cream.”

Harry felt his eyes fill with tears as he realized if they had stayed in the car, he would have been home and using the toilet already. He felt the tears slide down his face as all he saw was green grass, a lake, and tons of trees around them. There was no sign of a bathroom or anything man-made for that matter. 

Harry moaned. “Lou, it hurts. I-I can’t h-hold it… ugh.”

He squeezed himself as tightly as he could, and twisted his legs together, painfully pitching himself forward.

He started to hyperventilate. “I can’t pee- I can’t pee here- Lou, you’ll see me- but I can’t hold it in – but I gotta go so bad- I don’t- I don’t- I don’t know w-what to d-do…”

Louis wanted to rub his back and comfort him, but he was holding both of the ice cream cones. Louis’ voice was almost a whisper. “It’s ok. No one’s here. Just go ahead and pee against that tree.”

Harry’s vision was blurry with tears. He gave a quick scan of the area and Louis was right. The only one that would witness Harry relieving himself was Louis, and he had already gotten permission from him to go. The only other witness would be the red cardinal that seemed to be staring at Harry, but the red bird had probably seen worse things done in this park.

Harry rushed over to the closest tree and unzipped his jeans. He aimed at the tree and closed his eyes. It took a moment for his tense muscles to relax, but once they did, Harry peed with the force of a fire hose. He didn’t look in Louis’ direction because he knew Lou was looking at him. He didn’t blame him. If he had heard someone peeing with that much force, he would have snuck a peek. You have to see something like that to believe it.

Harry peed for quite a while, but still had to go badly. He had been holding it for so long and his bladder had been so full that if he stopped right now, he would still have to cross his legs and hold himself to make it back to the house without having an accident.

When his bladder was finally empty enough to relax, he let out a moan of relief that was so X-rated that it made even the red cardinal blush a little redder.

After what seemed like an eternity, his stream tapered off until it finally came to a stop. He gave himself a quick shake and zipped up. He walked over to a Louis and tried to apologize. “I’m so sorry Louis. I know you must think I’m a baby. Yesterday I almost peed himself playing a videogame and today I embarrassed you against in front of the other guys, and then in front of the people in the ice cream shop, and then…” Harry took a deep breath “…I understand if you don’t want to be, like, friendly with me anymore.”

Louis smiled. “Harry there’s no one else I’d rather be ‘like friendly’ with more than you.”

Harry sniffed. He hadn’t realized he was still crying. “Really?”

Louis nodded and motioned his head to his pocket. Harry reached inside and retrieved a hand wipe. Harry wiped his hands and reached for his cone. Some of the ice cream melted on Louis’ hand. Harry smiled and lifted Louis’ hand to his mouth before he slowly licked the melted ice cream off.

Louis laughed. “So cheeky.”

Harry’s eyes sparkled with tears and a hint of bravery. “Lou, I think I like you, like, like you like you.”

Louis smiled. “You certainly have a way with words.” His blue eyes blinked inquisitively. “Does that mean you’re going to kiss me?”

Harry smirked. “I’ve already licked you, so what the heck.”

Harry leaned in as his cold lips touched Louis’ warm ones. As Harry continued to press against Louis’ lips in their awkward first kiss, Louis put a hand behind Harry’s head and deepened the kiss. The awkwardness melted away, along with their ice cream, as they kissed each other passionately.

When they finally pulled apart, Harry smiled. “You’re a good kisser.”

Louis swatted him. “You’re such a dork.”

Harry laughed, and then blushed. His voice was almost too low to be heard, even at the close distance they were standing. “That was my first kiss.”

Louis smiled. “You mean your first kiss with a guy?”

Harry shook his head. “No, my first kiss with anyone. I was saving it for someone special.”

Louis blushed. “I’m honored. So how was it?”

Harry bit his lips, exposing his dimples. “You’re a good kisser.”

Louis laughed. “You’re still a dork.”

Harry sat down on the grass and motioned for Louis to sit next to him. “You want to sit here and cuddle for a while? I think we have a little time before we have to head back to the ice cream parlor so Paul can pick us up.”

Louis crossed one leg over the other and blushed. “Um, I think I have to go.”

Harry looked at Louis’ eyes, which were filled with a little bit of urgency. Louis blushed deeper red. “It’s just you know, when you hear someone peeing, it kind of makes you have to go.”

Harry could see Louis was uncomfortable and didn’t want to embarrass him further. “You want to look for those restrooms…” Louis still kept his leg crossed and bounced a little in place. “…or do you want to go here?”

Louis put a hand between his legs bouncing more. It was clear he had to go really badly, but he was smiling as he spoke. “Man, I really gotta go.” He wasn’t at all as shy about this as Harry was.

The blue eyed bouncing boy tried not to laugh as he reached out to hand Harry his ice cream cone. Louis laughed with just a hint of a blush. “Can you hold my cone? I’ve really gotta pee.”


	4. Is It an Extra Charge for a Full Bladder, or Can I Carry It On For Free?

The boys could hardly contain themselves. They were all going on a plane ride to… America! Simon Cowell had wanted to see the boys, and since he was in America, it meant that they would be staying in his beach house. None of the members had been to America, but for Zayn it was a totally new experience since he had never even been on a plane before.

Zayn was sitting wide eyed on an airport chair, clutching his hoodie in his hands for dear life.

Louis smiled. “So when the plane takes off, be prepared for the loop de loop that it takes in the beginning. You know it’s going to happen because when the flight starts, they have a sign that lights up and says to keep your seatbelt fastened.”

Niall nodded. “On the trip from Ireland to England we only did one loop, but for long flights to America, I think they do two.”

Niall didn’t dare to look at Louis for fear of bursting into hysterical laughter and giving away the prank. Liam was taking a nap and oblivious to the whole thing, and Harry wasn’t really paying attention because he had his earbuds in.

Zayn shifted nervously in his seat and quickly rose to his feet. He shifted his weight from foot to foot looking like a kid about to pee himself. He blushed. “I’ll be right back. I have to go again.”

Louis warned him. “Make sure you don’t have to pee on the flight. You don’t want to wet the seat during the loop.”

Zayn crossed his legs and looked at Niall. He was silently begging him to go with him to the bathroom. Zayn was the shiest member of the group and he still got nervous being alone in public places. Niall groaned. This was the fourth time in an hour and half that Zayn had to pee. Niall had no one to blame but himself and Louis. They had scared the boy so much that his nervous bladder was going into overdrive. Not only that, but the way Zayn calms down, is by drinking his special blend of teas. He downed five cups of his homemade chamomile tea this morning after Louis and Niall decided to pull their loop de loop prank on him and the diuretic liquid was running right through him.

He was so desperate by the end of the car ride to the airport that he had almost peed on the seat. Thankfully for Zayn no one knew about that. After he made it safely to the airport bathroom, he had to pee again waiting in line for airport security. Luckily only Harry noticed him squirming, and helped hide his desperate need from the other guys. By the time Zayn went through the metal detectors he had to go so badly that he wanted to cry, but he tried not to look too fidgety. The last thing he wanted was to be patted down by security when he had to pee. 

The more Louis and Niall talked about the flight though, Zayn couldn’t help but have to pee again and again, until he finally set his dignity aside and announced how urgently he had to go each time, even if it did mean he got some ribbing from the pranksters.

Harry took his earbuds out, not as oblivious to the conversation as everyone thought we was, and smiled. “I’ll go with you Z.”

Louis gave Harry a ‘don’t ruin this prank for us’ kind of look and Harry sighed. Harry felt bad for Zayn, but this definitely was one of the better pranks they pulled so he didn’t want to ruin it. He would only step in if he thought Zayn was getting hurt, although the same could be said about the other boys. No one would take the prank that far.

Judging by the way Zayn was hopping from foot to foot, he wasn’t in pain, he just really had to go. Harry was no stranger to a bursting bladder, so he sympathetically ran to the bathroom with Zayn leading the way. When they got inside, all the stalls were taken and Zayn cringed. In the privacy of the bathroom Zayn put a hand between his legs and crossed his legs, twisting from side to side.

Harry motioned his head toward the free urinals, not quite sure if Zayn had missed them.

Zayn moaned and leaned forward. “I can’t use them cause of you know… there are other people here.”

Harry nodded. Harry had a hard time going in front of people he knew, but he didn't have a problem with urinals. Zayn on the other hand hated the idea of going in front of a stranger. Rationally, Zayn knew that the two people in the stalls right now probably wouldn't take the time to check Zayn out when they exited, but it still made him nervous enough to not even chance it. 

A man walked in and Zayn whispered. “Go ahead. I’m waiting for one of the stalls.”

The man looked at Zayn’s obvious pee dance and shrugged. He went up to the urinal and Zayn winced at the sound of him undoing his zipper. If that was too much for his bladder to handle then what would happen when he…?

The sound of the man peeing filled the bathroom as Zayn’s tortured bladder pushed inside him, eager to join in on the action. It was almost as if Zayn’s bladder wanted to be treated to the same kind of relief that the man at the urinal’s bladder was experiencing.

Zayn moaned embarrassingly loud as he tried to hold it. He whispered to Harry. “I have to pee, like, right now.”

Harry chewed on his fingers. He was not the problem solver of the group. He started to feel kind of responsible too because he was participating in the prank that led to this highly uncomfortable (for both of them) moment.

Thankfully, the sound of flushing came from one of the stalls. Zayn stood up straight not only because the flushing sound drowned out the peeing sound, but also because it meant a toilet was going to be free momentarily.

Zayn ran into the stall and Harry waited until he could hear the sound of the boy peeing. When he was sure Zayn had started going, Harry looked over to one of the free urinals.

After his admission to Louis about skipping his morning pee because of the guys in the bathroom, his band mates were more accommodating clearing the bathroom when he really had to go. In the rare instances that one of them was in the shower, brushing their teeth, or in the middle of a really intense hairstyling, Harry was given the thumbs up to come in and take a quick leak. It was really awkward sometimes, but thinking of his band mates as more like brothers made it easier to be relaxed. The only one Harry was still uncomfortable with was Louis. The times Louis was in the bathroom and Harry really had to go, he just held it as best as he could until he got to rehearsals.

Harry positioned himself in front of the urinal and softly whistled a song as he started to go.The sound of his phone vibrating in his pocket made him jump, interrupting his song as well as his stream. His relaxed muscles tightened up and he stopped peeing as he checked his new text message. Stopping his business early made the urge to go a lot worse, so he used one hand to check the message while he used the other hand to hold himself while bouncing in place. The message was from Louis and it was telling him that they were ready to board the plane.

Harry knew he had to be quick, so he situated himself at the urinal again and prepared to force it out as quickly as possible. Before he could start on that plan, he heard Zayn flushing. Harry bit his lip. He knew that his bladder was telling him he had to go pretty urgently, but they needed to board the plane even more urgently. He convinced himself that he would just have to hold it until they got on the plane. He put his hands in his pockets and gave himself a secret squeeze as Zayn exited the stall.

As Zayn walked over to the sink, Harry was actually feeling a little bit better. The urge to go was lessening a bit. Maybe stopping short was the thing that ramped up his need so quickly, and now it was settling down again. 

Zayn looked at Harry through the mirror. “Haz, are you scared about the flight?”  
Harry smiled. “Not really. If you get scared, you can hold my hand.”

Zayn frowned. “I don’t think I’m sitting next to you.”

Harry shook his head. “It’s one of Simon’s private jets. The seats face each other like on the train. You can just reach out and hold my hand.”

The two walked back to the others. At that point everyone was standing, ready to board the airplane. Zayn felt his stomach drop as they headed out to the tarmac. It was a private jet so they had to climb the stairs to get into the aircraft.

The other boys cheered in delight, pretending they were royalty as they did mock princess waves as they ascended the stairs. Zayn, on the other hand, kept his hands in tight fists next to his sides. His whole body was a tight bundle of nerves.

The group sat in their assigned, squishy, leather seats. Harry was right; even though Zayn was sitting next to Niall, he was across from Harry and in arms reach. Zayn took little comfort in his. He tentatively looked out of the window and debated switching his window seat with Niall. He took a deep breath as the scene from outside of the window revealed a man wheeling away a rolling staircase and another man with headphones and lighted sticks directing the plane in the right direction.

Zayn turned to Niall and took his hand. The plane consisted of only One Direction, a few security guards and the flight crew, but that didn’t mean Niall and Zayn had a green light to make out. Besides, Niall and Zayn hadn’t exactly told anyone about their secret feelings.

Zayn gave Niall’s hand a squeeze and he felt a pang of guilt for the trick. He felt a little guiltier when he saw the poor guy’s leg bouncing up and down.

The plane started its noisy take off and Niall was having issues of his own. Even since he was a child, Niall was seriously claustrophobic. His fear of enclosed spaces wasn’t helped when his grade school classmates used to stuff him into lockers on a daily basis. After leaving school, his biggest worry was the elevator. Elevators terrified him, but he would always manage to close his eyes and hold his breath until he reached his floor.

Niall didn’t have a problem with the large commercial airplane that he came to the England auditions in, but this little private jet was a bit more nerve-wracking. Niall took a deep breath and wondered if this was payback for the prank on Zayn.

When the plane reached its comfortable altitude in the sky, Niall took a look past Zayn out of the window and the blue sky calmed him down. His eyes shifted to Zayn and he saw someone that was far from calm. At this point Zayn was nervously chewing on the string of this hoodie. Niall was about to pull the plug on the prank when Louis’ voice perked up. “Alright Zayn, get ready for the loop.”

Zayn squeezed Niall’s hand, almost cutting off the circulation, and closed his eyes.

After a few seconds Louis laughed. “Did you feel it?”

Zayn opened his eyes. “No.”

Louis laughed harder. “That’s because there was no loop. Planes don’t turn upside down unless they’re doing an airshow.”

Zayn’s eyes grew. “This was all a trick?” He let go of Niall’s hand quickly.

Niall tried to hold Zayn’s hand again, but Zayn crossed his hands across his chest, denying Niall access. Niall smiled. “You gotta admit it was funny.”

Zayn frowned. “Not to me. I was really scared you guys.”

Harry bit his lip. “Please forgive us.”

Zayn’s mouth dropped open. “You were in on this too Haz?” He put the hood of his hoodie up, pulled the strings to hide his face from the others, faced the window, and pouted. “I hate you all.”

For the next few minutes, the three boys did everything they could to make Zayn forgive them. By the time their efforts reached the level of singing the song ‘we’re so sorry Zayn we’re all butt-heads’, Zayn couldn’t help but laugh and knew his anger was gone.

A flight attendant came over with drinks and soon they were all happily sipping on sodas.

Harry crunched on a piece of ice and he felt the familiar heaviness return to his bladder. “If it makes you feel any better Z, I think we were all a little nervous about this flight.”

Zayn watched as Harry tapped his foot against the floor and smiled. “It does. Are you still nervous, Haz?”

Harry stopped the foot tapping. “No. I just gotta pee.”

Louis raised his eyebrow and shifted uncomfortably as well. “I don’t know how the flight attendants can walk around and serve drinks when the fasten seatbelt light is still on.”

Zayn shook his head. “Don’t even think about it. After that prank, there’s no way anyone is going to the toilet before me.”

Zayn didn’t have to go that badly, but the prospect of having to wait behind three other guys to go wasn’t something that he was going to allow to happen. Also the fasten seatbelt sign was still on and there was no way of telling how long it was going to stay that way.

Niall tapped his hands on his thighs. “Ok. Zayn goes first, that sounds fair. How do we decide who’s next?”

Harry bounced his legs faster. He wanted to say that they go in order of desperation. He was pretty sure that he had to go the worst, but he held his tongue. He couldn’t figure out a logical way to explain why he hadn’t peed when he went to the bathroom with Zayn.

Louis sighed. “Let’s flip a coin.” Louis reached into his back pocket to retrieve a coin. He used the action of reaching into his pocket as an opportunity to wiggle in his seat.

Zayn smiled. “I’ll flip the coin since I’m a neutral party.”

Harry picked heads and the other two picked tails. Zayn flipped the two pence coin. It flipped a few times in the air and landed softly in Zayn’s hand. Zayn opened his palm to reveal a tails side up coin.

Harry whined and couldn’t resist putting a hand between his legs in protest.

Louis tapped him on the back. “It’s a wonder that you were chosen for the X-factor. You don’t seem to have any luck in the world.”

Harry blushed and removed his hand from his crotch, trying to regain a little bit of his dignity. The knowledge that a toilet was going to be inaccessible to him for some time made it difficult not to grab himself, but impossible not to cross his legs. He bounced his crossed legs. “Can we do like maybe best three out of five?”

Louis smirked. “No can do Love, a rule’s a rule.”

Harry muttered. “Easy to say when you’ve won.”

Niall smiled. “He hasn’t won yet. Louis and I both said tails. We need to flip for a tie breaker.”

Louis squeezed his thighs together a little harder, hoping that he didn’t celebrate a little prematurely.

Louis called heads and Niall stuck with tails again as Zayn tossed the coin. The shiny coin landed on Zayn’s palm again and all four pairs of eyes looked eagerly. Niall groaned as Zayn called it. “Heads is the winner.”

Louis smiled and raised his cup of soda. “That’s something to drink to.” He took a long sip from his cup, which produced groans from all three of his fellow suffering friends.

The time ticked by as the four busied themselves with conversation. When Harry was on his third ‘a pig walked into a bar joke’ Zayn sighed. “Guys I really gotta go.”

He had reached the point of crossing his legs and rocking back and forth.

Niall nodded and pressed the call flight attendant button.

Instantly a cheery, uniformed woman came over to their seats and smiled. “Would you like more refreshments? Another soda, perhaps?”

The mere mention of liquid caused Niall to use all the willpower he had to resist the urge to hold himself in front of the woman. Niall bounced in his seat and hoped he didn’t look too much like a little boy. “Um, do you know how much longer the seatbelt light is going to be on? I really need to get up and use the toilet.”

Zayn was glad that Niall was the one that chose to talk. The other guys would have been way too embarrassed to ask.

The flight attendant smiled, and answered sympathetically. “It won’t be too much longer. Let me take these drinks away. That should make you feel a little better.”

She collected the cups of soda and it did help. The sound of constantly sloshing liquid in the cups hadn’t been helping any of the desperate boys at all.

All the boys had to go too badly to continue talking except for Louis. Louis’ nervous chatter was what they all focused on as the battle to hold it continued.

After what seemed like an eternity to them all, the light flashed off. The four clicked off their seatbelts and headed to the toilet in the back of the plane. They followed the rules of the coin toss and lined up in the order that was predetermined. Zayn quickly headed inside and closed the door.

Louis twisted his legs and bounced on his heels as he saw the little occupied tab appear on the door. He wanted to knock on the door and rush Zayn along, but he knew out of all the guys, Zayn was the most compassionate and wouldn’t stall. Actually Harry and Niall were equally as compassionate. Louis was the only one that would find it funny to stall in a bathroom when he knew there were desperate people in line waiting on him.

Louis glanced behind him to look at Niall. Niall had his hands in his pants pockets. His legs were crossed in an obvious ‘I’ve got to pee’ way, and he was leaning against one of the empty seats. The seats next to the bathroom weren’t regular seats. They were the seats that the flight attendants sit in for takeoff and landing. They weren’t the normal, tiny jump seats though, instead they were four little coach sized seats sitting in a row.

Louis debated sitting in one of the seats while he waited, but he figured sitting would put more pressure on his already cabin pressurized bladder.

Louis let his gaze shift behind Niall to reach Harry. Harry was the most obvious. He had his hands between his legs and his legs crossed and he was bouncing on his feet. Louis looked away quickly. Seeing Harry that desperate to go made his needs even worse.

Louis let out a sigh as he looked at the back of a still locked door. He was about to say something when Niall beat him to it. Niall moaned. “Geez, if he doesn’t get out of there soon, I’m gonna lose it.”

Louis sighed to himself. He wasn’t the kind of guy that got into these situations at all. When they tossed the coin he had secretly pleaded that he would be able to go after Zayn. He knew that Harry and Niall had to pee badly on a daily basis and that they had pretty decent size bladders, but Louis’ bladder hadn’t really been put to the test yet.

Louis whined as a strong urge hit him and he couldn’t help but cross his legs tightly. He whined a bit and he could feel his legs shaking.

He heard Niall’s voice in his ear. “If you hold yourself it’ll help against the pressure. It’s ok to do it Lou. I’m blocking you from anyone seeing. Besides, everyone on the plane’s sleeping anyway. Just hold it and try to take slow breaths.”

Louis hadn’t realized he was breathing shallowly until Niall mentioned it. As Louis became more aware of his body’s sensations apart from his insatiable need to pee, he realized he was borderline hyperventilating. He had to go so badly and the thought of peeing in his pants was enough to start a near panic attack.

Louis did as Niall said and grabbed himself tightly. The pressure instantly lessened and Louis sighed in relief. Louis took a few regular breaths and whispered to Niall. “Thanks mate. It’s a good thing I won the toss. If I was last in line, I would never make it.”

Niall tried to smile, but his own needs made it more of a grimace. “It’s all good. Harry and I are pros at this. We would have let you cut the line.”

Louis wasn’t sure if it was the desperation keeping him at the edge of his emotions or the sheer kindness of the words, but he had to bite his lip to stop from crying.

Mercifully the door opened and Zayn slid out of the way to let an urgent Louis race inside.

Zayn sat on the empty seat that Niall was resting against and Niall bounced on his heels. Niall looked down at his crush and smiled. “Sorry again for pranking you.”

Zayn smiled. “You’re already forgiven. Focus on pee holding, not apologies.”

Niall winced. “Trust me, the urge to pee is the only thing on my mind right now.”

Harry’s hoarse voice chimed in from behind Niall. “No worries, we’re pros at this.”

Zayn looked a little confused at Harry, but Niall smiled. Harry had been so quiet behind him that he didn’t realize he had been listening the whole time.

Harry followed his comment with a low grunt and Niall took a peek back to look at him. Harry was looking every bit as desperate as he was.

Niall couldn’t watch Harry dance in place anymore because it was making him even more desperate. His eyes searched for Zayn. When he was looking into the eyes of his crush again the urge to go lessened. For some reason, Zayn always has a calming effect on him.

Just when the urge to pee was returning to a less insane level, the flight jerked slightly to the side. Zayn grabbed onto the armrests of the seat and Niall stumbled to the side. Harry, who wasn’t holding onto anything, but himself, stumbled forward and bumped into Niall. If it wasn’t for Niall being in front of him, he would have definitely fallen to the floor.

Niall grunted as the collision from Harry and the plane’s sudden movement caused his bladder to uncomfortably shift.

Zayn looked panicked. “What just happened?”

Niall gritted his teeth. “It’s turbulence. When the plane goes through a storm cloud, the ride gets a little bumpy.”

Right on cue another bounce shifted the plane. Harry had taken one hand from his crotch to hold onto the seat next to him so he didn’t lose his balance this time.  
Niall whined. “Please don’t let the seatbelt sign come on.”

The plane jerked a little to the left as Louis opened the door and stumbled out. Niall flew into the vacant lavatory seconds before the fasten seatbelt light clicked on.

A flight attendant made her way to the back of the plane and smiled. “I’m sorry, but you have to take your seats.”

Harry stood with his legs crossed, and his hands between his legs, bouncing from foot to foot. “Please. I really have to go. It’s an emergency.”

The flight attendant looked like she was going to take pity on him, but the plane rocked sharply to one side causing all the boys and her to lose their footing.

She shook her head. “You have to take your seats. It’s federal regulations.”

Harry felt the tears coming to his eyes. He knew he couldn’t last much longer. He wasn’t even sure if he had enough self-control to make the walk back to his seat. He twisted his legs as he tried to twist the woman’s arm to let him relieve himself.

The flight attendant looked at Zayn sitting in the flight attendant seat. She sighed. “Why don’t you and your friends sit in these seats here? When the fasten seatbelt light goes off, you can be the first person to go into the lavatory.”

The plane tilted to the side pushing the boys into the row. Harry nodded, not really having much of a choice. Zayn stayed in the aisle seat and Harry sat in the seat next to him. Louis sat in the next seat, leaving the window seat free for Niall.

The flight attendant stood by the bathroom door to help assist Niall to the last empty seat when he came out.

Harry moaned as the plane rocked and he felt the seatbelt pressing uncomfortably against his stomach. He leaned back in his seat, trying to stretch a little room between his bladder and the belt buckle. He felt Louis’ hand gently hold his and smiled. The small act of his boyfriend holding his hand gave him a sense of relief. It wasn’t the kind of relief he desperately needed, but it was appreciated.

When the pressure lessened a bit, Harry sighed in relief. This was also a different kind of relief than he wanted, but at least he wasn’t about to explode. That was a small victory he could celebrate.

Harry turned his head when he heard the sound of the lavatory door opening and he watched Niall make his way out. The flight attendant helped Niall steady himself even though the lavatory was inches away from their temporary seats.

Niall weaved his way to the window seat and buckled his belt quickly. The flight attendant disappeared to another area of the plane.

As the plane started to rock more, Harry moaned against the constant assault on his bladder. Every bump was agonizing and he never felt more desperate in his life. Louis continued to rub his hand and moved to rubbing his shoulder when Harry buried both hands in his crotch.

Zayn was sitting on Harry’s other side rubbing his back. Zayn started to hum a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him when he was upset. When other kids would tease Zayn or pick on him because he was different, his mother would always rub his back and sing the tender lullaby.

The plane rocked gently as Zayn sang the sweet melody. Harry was so caught up in his own overwhelming need to use the toilet that he didn’t notice that the turbulence was starting to lessen.

Harry twisted in his seat trying to find a comfortable angle. He closed his eyes and grabbed his crotch, stomping his feet against the floor. His motions were urgent and commanding, but his voice was strained and barely above a whisper. “I can’t hold it much longer. I have to pee so bad!”

The rocking of the plane stabilized as Harry became less stable. He tried every possible position to gain the most relief from his overfilled bladder, but nothing was stopping the pressure. He whined as the pressure turned to aching, and the aching turned to throbbing, and the throbbing turned to pulsing, and the pulsing turned to trembling.

He was barely holding in the urine, but he wasn’t able to hold in the words. He mumbled quietly a series of “I gotta pee”, “I can’t hold it”, “I gotta go so bad”, and a few other varieties of that.

Finally the fasten seatbelt sign flashed off, but Harry was too focused on holding it in to notice. Niall was the first to notice and cheered. “The signs off.”

Harry looked up with drenched eyes. He gave himself a desperate squeeze as he mentally prepared himself for the shifting of his bladder when he was ready to eventually stand.

Zayn unbuckled his belt for him and Harry grunted a quick thank you as he tried to rush to his feet. He had to go so badly and he didn’t know what he would do if some else on the plane beat him to the toilet. 

He shuffled his feet against the floor as he hobbled into the bathroom. His three friends took a sigh of relief as the occupied sign was switched on, and finally Harry was able to take a sigh after finding a relief of his own.


	5. The Long and Winding Road... Especially When You Have to Pee

One Direction were celebrating their last two weeks before the live shows with a night of partying. All the members were over the moon that they were going to be on TV and given a chance to sing for their future, but the idea was scary. In fact, depending on which member you asked, the idea ranged from mildly nerve wracking to terrifying.

The party was in a club in LA. The boys made sure that they didn't drink because they all were under 21, but that didn't stop them from having a good time. Between Red Bull cocktails and energy drinks by the caseful, the boys partied the night way.

When the clock struck midnight, Liam and Louis were the first of the group to leave.

Liam leaned over to shout in Harry’s ear over the thumping bass of the music. “Lou and I are going to head out. We’ll take the Range Rover and you guys can take Simon’s Lambo.”

Harry nodded as Liam put the keys in his hand. Harry put the keys into his pocket. “Since you gave me the keys, does that make me the responsible one?”

Liam laughed. “Yeah. That makes you Daddy Direction for the night.”

Niall walked over with a smile that said he had been partying for hours. He smirked as he downed another shot of Red Bull. “I’m not calling him Daddy.”

Harry, Niall, and Zayn continued to party for another hour, until Harry had had enough. He gathered the rest of his trio and they headed out to the parking lot.

As they left the sweltering heat of the club, they were met with the cool air of the night. It took a while to find the black Lamborghini they were looking for, but eventually when Harry hit the alarm button, they were met with the echo of a beep. The doors swung up as they opened and Zayn smiled. “This car is sick.”

Zayn slipped into the driver’s seat and Harry scrambled into the passenger seat.

Niall stood outside with his hands in his pockets, shifting his weight. “Is there room for me?”

Harry laughed. “No mate. You gotta take the bus.”

Niall frowned. “Really?”

Harry laughed as he patted his lap. “I’m just messin’ with you. You can sit on my lap. I know my lap isn’t as exciting as Zayn’s, but it’ll have to do.”

Harry suspected that Niall and Zayn liked each other a little more than friends, and judging by the blush on Niall’s face, Harry figured he was on the right track.

Niall blushed deeper red and continued to fidget. His eyes were distant and slightly unfocused from all the Red Bulls. “Um guys, I gotta pee.”

He crossed his legs lightly and bounced up and down a few times with his hands still in his pockets.

Zayn turned the key, starting up the engine. “You want to go back in the club? We’ll wait here.”

Niall looked back at the club and rocked on his heels. “I don’t really want to go back in just for that. I’ll just hold it till we get to the hotel.”

The hotel was about 3 hours away, but Niall figured he could wait. He didn’t have to go that badly yet. 

He hopped into the car and sat on Harry’s lap as they pulled out. The convertible roof was down, so the wind whipped through the car as they sped down the highway.

They sang songs at full volume and howled down the highway. When the wind blowing in their faces finally got too cold, Zayn put the top back up and they continued to race down the road.

They had only been on the road for about a half hour, when Harry felt Niall squirming on his lap. It didn’t take Harry too long to figure out why.

Harry didn’t want to embarrass Niall, but the car was too small for him to whisper without Zayn hearing. Harry whispered. “You ok, mate?”

Niall winced and tried to stay still. “Gotta pee, Harry.”

Harry looked at the clock on the dashboard. “Um, we have two and half hours left. Can you hold it?”

Niall switched on the radio. “Totally. I just need some music to distract me.”

The music filled the car and the three singers sang along. The baseline of the drums pounded through the car and Harry felt Niall squirming more than before. Harry had traveled enough times with an overfilled bladder during a family road trip, to recognize how desperate Niall was getting. Harry tried to figure out the situation. Niall admitted that he had to go, but it seemed like he was going from ‘gotta go’ to ‘gotta go right now’ quickly. Niall had knocked back quite a few Red Bulls at the party. Harry wondered if the caffeine in the Red Bulls were the cause of the rapid need to pee.

He wanted to help his friend, but he didn’t know if he should ask. Niall was never shy about things like this, but maybe now that Niall has feelings for Zayn, he’s a little more embarrassed to admit to the fact that even though he said he could hold it before, he really can’t now.

Harry felt the music pulsing through his body and he couldn’t even imagine what it was doing to Niall’s bladder right now. Harry felt Niall shift closer to the door on his lap. He was probably trying to reposition himself to ease the pounding, but there wasn’t much room to maneuver on Harry’s lap. Harry bit his lip as he felt Niall jiggling his leg. At this point he was practically trembling on Harry’s lap. Harry knew he had to do something fast.

He turned off the radio and Niall instantly stilled.

Zayn whined. “Hey, why’d you stop the party?”

Harry laughed. “We’ve been partying all night. I think my ears are ringing.”

Niall tensed in Harry’s lap. He laid his head back on Harry’s shoulder and breathed out slowly. Harry didn’t want to call Niall out on his growing desperation, but he knew if he didn’t speak up soon, his friend was going to be in trouble. Before he could speak, Niall put a hand between his legs and moaned softly.

Harry’s voice was filled with concern. “Is it that bad?”

Niall closed his eyes, either from embarrassment or discomfort. He nodded with the back of his head still resting on Harry’s shoulder.

Niall sounded a little panicked. “Can we pull over? I really gotta go.”

Zayn sounded equally as panicked. “There’s a petrol station at the next exit. Can you hold it?”

Niall opened his eyes and sat up looking for the petrol station. He bit his lip and sighed. “I can hold it. Just hurry please.”

Zayn nodded and clicked on his flasher, merging into the exit lane.

Niall was practically dancing on Harry’s lap. The only thing keeping him seated was the grip Harry had around his waist. Harry tried to keep the grip loose because he was holding him dangerously close to his overfilled bladder.

Niall moaned and squeezed his crotch tighter as they approached the petrol station. “Geez, I gotta go.”

Harry nodded. “I can tell.”

Niall blushed. “I’m sorry I’m grinding on your lap, Haz.”

Harry smiled. “It’s ok. It’s a good thing I’m not Zayn.”

Zayn blushed as he pulled into the station. “Ok, we’re here. Everybody out.”

Niall practically bolted from Harry’s lap and ran toward the petrol convenience shop. Harry and Zayn followed. All three froze when Niall started pulling on the door and it wasn’t opening.

Niall groaned. “C’mon, please…”

Zayn read the store hours from the door. The station closed every day before midnight.  
Niall grabbed his crotch and leaned over and whined. “Who ever heard of a petrol station being closed?”

Harry shifted his weight from nervousness, as Niall shifted from an extreme need to pee. “Can you hold it till the next petrol station?”

Niall grunted as he marched in place, hands still firmly between his legs. “Not on your life. I’m about to pee my pants right here.”

Zayn’s voice was encouraging. “Can you try?”

Niall’s eyes were red. He was seconds away from crying. “How long?”

Zayn punched something into his phone and then frowned. “Twenty minutes.”

Niall moaned and crossed his legs tightly. He almost fell over, but Harry quickly put his arms on his shoulders to steady him. He released one of his hands from his crotch and leaned it on Harry for stability.  Niall sighed and mumbled under his breath. “How come whenever I have to pee really bad, I can never find a free toilet?”

Zayn continued to stare at the screen on his phone. “That’s always the way it goes, isn’t it? Wait, I found a McDonalds five minutes from here.”

Niall bit his lip and put both hands between his legs. “I can hold it for five minutes.”

They got back in the car and Niall was bouncing on Harry’s lap again. Harry started shifting from all the movement. He didn’t like Niall in that way, but the feeling wasn’t exactly unpleasant. Niall tensed and bit his lip. “Sorry. I can’t help it. I have to go so bad. I’m literally about to pee my freakin’ pants right now.”

Harry tried to focus on Niall being in pain to keep himself from enjoying the squirming on his lap.

Zayn’s voice was quiet and comforting. “You should have told us sooner, like, before you got to this point. Maybe you should have gone at the club.”

Niall winced. “I didn’t have to go that bad then. It all just got really bad really quick. I think the Red Bulls go through me way too fast.”

Harry moaned, trying to hold back a different kind of desperate need. He shifted so that Niall was positioned more on his knee than on his lap. “Niall can stop moving? You’re killing me here.”

Zayn put his foot down harder on the gas. “Just hold on both of you. We’re almost there.”

When they pulled into the McDonalds parking lot, the three exited the car. Harry sighed in relief when Niall stood. If he had to sit there with Niall shifting and moaning for too much longer, he wouldn’t have been able to handle it.

Niall walked with his hands across his chest so that so he wouldn’t be tempted to hold himself in a public, child-friendly fast food place. They pushed the glass door open and Niall smirked. “If this place was closed I think I would have died.”

The McDonalds was small and it looked like no one was there, but that wasn’t unusual for close to 2am. Niall headed to the rest rooms, but the guy mopping the floor stopped him. “You can’t use the restroom unless you buy something.”

At this point Niall felt a massive urge pushing his bladder. He didn’t feel too badly grabbing his crotch considering that him, the mop guy, Zayn, and Harry were the only ones in the restaurant. It was embarrassing, but at least it wasn’t indecent. “My friends are ordering.”

The mop guy shook his head. “Until you’re served you can’t have the key.”

Niall wanted to strangle the man, but that wouldn’t get him the key. He limped over to his friends on line and grunted. “Can’t pee till we order something.”

Zayn frowned. “What kind of bizarre place is this?”

Niall danced in place as the mop guy put on an apron and stood behind the register. “How can I help you?”

Harry spoke quickly. “Um, three cheeseburgers, three small fries, and three Cokes, please.” He wasn’t sure if that’s what everyone wanted, but he wanted to speed things along. Plus, they came here for a toilet for Niall, not a happy meal.

The man punched the order into the cash register slowly and repeated it to make sure it was right. Niall moaned as he put his hands on the counter in front of him and crossed his legs.

Harry quickly handed the man the money. After the money transaction, Niall looked up at the cashier man and pleaded. “Can I have the key now, please sir?”

The man shook his head. “Not until the order’s ready.”

Niall whined, but the man walked over to put the fries in bags.

Zayn looked compassionately at Niall. “Just hold on.”

Niall chanted quietly under his breath. “Gotta pee… gotta pee… gotta pee…”

The man walked over to the soda machine and pressed the ice button. The frozen cubes fell into the cups and Niall groaned knowing what was coming next.

The sound of the soda jetting out of the nozzle and into the first cup almost pushed Niall over the edge. Niall shut his eyes and grabbed his crotch with the tightest grip he could. The pressure from his bladder was so intense that the corners of his eyes were tearing up from the strain of holding it back.

Niall uncrossed his legs and danced in a circle. His voice was almost a whisper. “Geez…”

When the man started filling the second soda, Niall couldn’t take it anymore. He pleaded with the man. “Please, sir. If I don’t go right now, you’re going to have to mop it up off the floor.”

The cashier/janitor sighed. “Fine. Hold on.”

He disappeared in the back to retrieve the keys and Niall moaned. “Harry, get the keys. I’ll wait by the bathroom door.”

Harry nodded, figuring that Niall wanted to save some dignity and not wet his pants in front of them in case the man took too long with the keys. Harry tapped his fingers on the counter as he waited for the keys. When they man finally reappeared with a key ring, he handed it to Harry.

There had to be at least twenty keys on the chain. Not only did this mean that the keyring was the man’s personal keys, it also meant that the bathroom door was probably open for use during normal business hours. Harry quickly headed to the bathroom so Niall could experience his overdue relief.

Harry hoped that the man had locked the bathroom door because it was late and he didn’t want people hiding out in there, but when he looked at the numerous keys on the ring he had a feeling that the locked bathroom was more the move of a cranky old man than a man worried about security.

When Harry reached Niall, he was jumping from foot to foot doing the most obvious pee dance in the world. Niall’s eyes widened when he saw the ring of keys, and he bit his lip and winced.

Harry’s hands were shaking as he tried numerous keys in the lock. He wanted so badly to end Niall’s suffering, but each key failure made him more and more nervous that the correct key wasn’t even on the ring.

Finally the key Harry put in the lock turned without resistance and the door clicked open. Niall raced inside, pushing the door closed behind him.

Harry could hear Niall whining as he was fiddling with his zipper. After a few tense moments, Harry heard the sound of a loud sigh and liquid hitting liquid as Niall finally found relief. Harry let out his own sigh of relief as he leaned against the wall next to the door.

Harry waited patiently as Niall completely drained his bladder. When Niall was finally done, the sound of peeing was replaced by the sound of a faucet running. The intensity of Niall peeing actually rivaled the powerful jet of the facet water. Niall emerged completely blissed out.

Harry smiled. “You ok, mate?”

Niall winced and rubbed his lower stomach. “My bladder’s sore, but at least its empty.”

They met Zayn at the counter and returned the keys to the cranky old man.The three of them left the fast food place and headed to the car.

Niall laughed as they hopped into the car. “I didn’t think anything could make me happier than a happy meal, but let me tell you something. That piss made me happier than anything in the world.”

Harry laughed. “You should be the next spokesman for McDonald’s. That would be one heck of a commercial.”


	6. All Dressed Up and Nowhere to Pee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone that was waiting for a desperate Louis ;)

The group was piled into a black Range Rover, with Paul, their security guard driving. They had just finished a full day of vocal training at one of the more famous recording studios in LA and were now headed to a small design house to try on clothing for their upcoming competition. They needed a whole new wardrobe that was suitable for television. Zayn’s comic book hero T-shirts and Niall’s polo shirts in various shades of green weren’t going to cut it. 

Harry was sitting in the back seat next to the window with Zayn sitting next to him and Niall on the end. Louis was sitting in the seat ahead of them with Liam next to him. Louis was turned in his seat to face Harry, Zayn, and Niall, because Liam was fast asleep and not very entertaining.

Harry was up to the punch line of his joke, but he paused trying to remember it. “Um so the guy was like, um wait no, the horse was… wait how does it go?”

Louis laughed. “You’re asking us the punch line of the joke you’re telling?”

Harry blushed and ran his hand through his curls. “Uh, yeah I guess.”

Harry knocked his knee against Zayn’s for the millionth time this ride.

Zayn rubbed his knee. “There’s not enough room back here to move around.”

Harry brought his legs together and blushed a little more. “Sorry.” His voice lowered in volume. “I’ll try to stay still. It’s just I kinda have to pee.” Harry still felt the sting of embarrassment admitting he was in need of a toilet, but his band mates were becoming more like brothers so he was getting a little more comfortable with the confession.

Zayn gave Harry a shy smile. “Yeah, I gotta go too.”

Harry smiled. He was a little braver to give more details knowing that he wasn’t the only one in need of a toilet. “I was going to go at the studio, but they pushed us into the car so quick.” Harry wasn’t desperate, but it was at the point that he needed to bounce his leg for relief. 

Zayn crossed his legs. “I didn’t think anyone else had to go and I didn’t want to go alone.”

Niall shifted in his seat and put his hand between his legs. “They better have a toilet when we get there.” Apparently he had to go the worst of the three.

Louis rolled his eyes. “I can’t take the three of you anywhere.”

Louis faced forward in his seat and bit his lip. He was actually quite in need of a toilet himself, but he knew he wouldn’t have relief for hours. For Niall, Harry, and Zayn it was easy enough to go take a leak in any available toilet, but Louis didn’t have that luxury. Whenever he tried to use a public toilet he couldn’t go, no matter how badly he needed to.  
Louis didn’t always have this problem. In fact, just a week ago he was as normal as the rest of them, but that all changed after the incident.

The incident happened on a day that Louis was bursting to pee. He slipped into a bathroom and there were two urinals and the stalls were out of order. A guy was using one of the urinals, but Louis was thankful that the other was free and quickly stepped up to it. He was halfway through unzipping his jeans when he felt someone grab his arm and pull him away. The stranger was a man much bigger than Louis and the shock of being pulled away from the urinal almost caused him to wet his pants. 

The stranger took his turn at the urinal that was rightfully Louis’, and Louis was left to cross his legs and bounce on the balls of his toes until another one was free. When the urinal next to the stranger was available, Louis raced over to it and unzipped his pants. This time the stranger pushed Louis back. His hand pushed Louis right against his bladder and Louis winced as a painful jolt ran through him. 

The man berated Louis for not following the urinal rule of one space between people. There was no way to follow that rule when there were only two urinals available, but Louis was now terrified of this man. If he didn’t have to pee so badly, he would have just left.

Louis took his crossed legged stance and tried his best to hold it as the man hurled homophobic slurs at him. At this point Louis was beyond scared and left the toilet immediately. He didn’t want to tell the other guys so he held it till he got back to the hotel.

Ever since that day he can’t use a public bathroom. He goes in and whether it’s a urinal or a stall, he freezes up and his body won’t relax. No matter how hard he tries nothing comes out. Unless he’s in the privacy of his room, he can’t go at all. This has made it quite a common thing to sit at a rehearsal or meeting with an uncomfortably full bladder. In fact, he had to leave a party early with Liam when he felt his bladder filling too fast. He still wanted to party with Niall, Harry, and Zayn that day, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he got to a critical point. He settled for hearing about the story of a Lamborghini and McDonalds second hand from his friends.

The more upsetting part of this new problem is the fact that even though his bladder won’t relax so he can pee normally, he can still wet his pants. When the strain is too much small spurts can leak out, not offering any relief just more pain. Starting and then stopping a stream of pee is insanely painful and makes the urge to go ten times worse. 

Louis blinked his eyes focusing back on reality and tried to focus on anything other than his uncomfortable bladder.

When the car reached the design house all the boys piled out and headed into the building. They reached the main room and there were clothing racks everywhere. The racks where filled with hangers of shirts, pants, jackets, and any other clothing imaginable. On any other normal day, the boys would have loved to play dress up, but right now three of them were distracted.

Niall put his hands in his pockets and whispered. “I gotta find a loo, like immediately.”  
Harry crossed his legs. “Yeah, me too.”

Zayn’s legs were crossed more casually, but it was still obvious he had to pee. “Do you see anyone we can ask?”

A man appeared from behind one of the racks and smiled. “Welcome. I’m Evan, your wardrobe consultant. Let’s get started. This may take a while.”

All the members shook his hand. Niall shifted his weight with his hands in his pockets. “Evan, can I use the toilet. I’m sorry but I really have to go.”

Evan looked at Harry, Zayn, and Niall, in clear need of a toilet, and sighed. “We’re in a rush, so go one at a time.”

Evan went to pull some outfits from the racks.

Harry winced. “You go first Niall.”

Niall didn’t wait for someone to change their mind and raced out of the room.

Zayn bit his lip. “You look like you have to go more than me Harry, so I’ll go last.”

Evan guided the four band members to a table with clothes on it. “Alright start getting dressed. I want to see how everything looks.”

Harry blushed and crossed his legs. “I can try on the shirts, but I can’t do the pants till I um, take a wee.”

Evan nodded and started to hand the band shirts. Harry took off his shirt and slipped on a navy blue Hollister hoodie. He felt his bladder pounding, but he tried to ignore it and focus on the clothes.

Zayn was fiddling with the buttons on a fancy button up cotton dress shirt. He was wincing as he got to the button right before his belly button. He gingerly closed the shirt and stood in front of one of the full length mirrors. He rubbed his hands against his thighs as he tried to keep still as Evan stood behind him, observing the shirt.

Evan adjusted the collar as Zayn tried not to fidget too much. Evan studied Zayn. “Lift up your arms and hold them out to the side. I’d like to see your wingspan width.”

Zayn spread his arms and Evan held a measuring tape up to him. Zayn felt his bladder doing flips in his body and had to cross his legs to hold back the flood. Zayn bit his lip as he felt his legs start to shake. He couldn’t remember a time when he was more embarrassed. He took a longing look at Harry and wished that he could be him right now. Harry had the luxury of holding himself because he didn’t have a stylist standing inches away from him.

Niall reappeared and Harry grunted. “Finally.” Harry ran to the toilet full speed.

Zayn felt Evan’s cold hand against his chest and whimpered. “Sir, I really have to go.”

Evan handed him another button up shirt. This one was in blue. “Try this one on.”

Zayn started the process of unbuttoning his white shirt before slipping on the blue shirt and buttoning that one up. When he was finished he looked in the mirror. The color and fit were perfect, but he just had to pee so badly he couldn’t really focus on anything else.

He tried on another button up shirt. By the time he was looking at the third one in the mirror, he saw Harry walking over in the reflection.

Zayn moaned, knowing that he had to take off the shirt before he could use the toilet. He started to unbutton the endless row of buttons from the top and felt someone unbuttoning it from the bottom. He smiled when he met his helper’s light blue eyes. 

Niall smiled. “Two’s quicker than one.”

When the constraining top was off, Zayn ran to the bathroom shirtless.

Harry smiled as he slipped into a pair of black jeans. “You gotta go Lou?”

Louis shook his head and tried to ignore the aching in his bladder. “Nah, I’m good.” Louis was at the point that he had to go badly enough that he wanted to try, but he knew what the result would be. 

As the fitting continued Louis was getting more and more desperate. When it reached the point that he was feeling like he was going to lose control, he started sweating. How would he be able to explain to the designer that he just wet a pair of designer Jeans?

Louis tried to even his breathing to calm down, but that was sending painful signals to his bladder that it might be alright to relax a little. Louis was so desperately afraid that he was going to lose control of a spurt or two that he slipped off his pants and leaned over in just his boxer shorts.

Harry noticed Louis’ distressed body language and walked over to him. “Lou, are you ok?”

Louis shook his head, and bent over a bit more, hoping for some relief. “I don’t feel good.”

Harry put a hand on his back, but Louis jumped. He felt a tremendous pressure and he squeezed his thighs together and sat down on a chair next to him.

Harry whispered close to Louis’ ear. “You gotta pee?”

Louis blushed. He thought he hadn’t been that obvious, but Harry was extremely observant about these things.

Louis winced. “I have to get back to the hotel. I can’t pee here and I’m going to explode.”

Harry’s mind was racing with tons of questions, but none of them were asked because Evan’s voice filled the room. “Alright. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

The boys shook hands with the designer and headed outside. Harry kept a close eye on Louis. To anyone else Louis just looked tired and maybe a little antsy from a full day of standing, but Harry knew better. He tried to suggest using the toilet to Louis even though he had refused it a minute ago. “You want to just pee before we leave?”

Louis looked at Harry with eyes filled with pain. “It’s not that I don’t want to… I can’t.”

Harry still didn’t understand, but let the topic drop temporarily. He asked Niall and Zayn if they would sit in the seat with Liam so that he could sit with Louis. Niall agreed when he saw how poorly Louis looked and figured he’d ask questions later.

Harry took the seat against the window and as the car started, Harry pulled Louis closer to him so that Louis was lying against Harry’s chest. Louis curled around him, getting into a more comfortable position for his bladder. Louis’ hand was pressed firmly against his crotch, trying to keep it all in.

Harry whispered. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Louis rode out the waves of desperation crashing against his bladder as he told Harry the story about the stranger in the bathroom. Harry listened to every whispered word of Louis’ and tried not to cry. This person that he cared so deeply about was hurting and he hadn’t even noticed.

When they reached the hotel Harry decided to carry Louis even though the other band members and Paul were giving him strange looks. Harry just brushed it off and told them Louis had a stomachache. When Harry reached the hotel room, he waited for Zayn to swipe the card. Liam got his own room, but the other four were staying in a hotel room next door. 

Harry carried Louis into the bathroom and started to help him unzip his jeans. Louis was still unsteady on his feet so Harry tried to help. When Louis was situated in front of the toilet, Harry waited for him to start going but nothing happened.

Harry sighed. “Louis it’s ok. You can’t stand without me. Just pretend I’m not here.”

Louis closed his eyes and tried to relax. Suddenly there was loud pounding on the bathroom door. Niall’s loud voice was on the other side of the door. “Whatever you’re doing in there, hurry up. I gotta take a wee again.”

Louis blinked defeatedly, knowing that any hope of relaxation was shot, and started to cry. If he couldn’t relax and go in the hotel room, where was he going to go?

Louis somehow escaped Harry’s grip and hobbled out of the bathroom. Niall went in, not closing the door behind him. Louis laid down on his back on the bed. The sound of Niall peeing poured out of the open door and rang through the room. Louis let out a strangled noise and curled up trying to tighten the muscles that he had gotten to slightly relax in the bathroom.

Zayn ran to the side of the bed followed by Harry. Zayn frowned. “Louis, are you ok?”

Louis buried his head into the pillow and debated smothering himself. Maybe when he passed out due to oxygen deprivation, he would automatically pee. Louis felt his trembling legs shaking the whole bed. He shivered as the sound of Niall still forcefully peeing continued to fill the room.

Harry, recognizing the problem, quickly jumped off of the bed and closed the bathroom door.

Zayn’s eyes were wide with panic as they darted from Louis to Harry, looking for an answer.

Harry sighed. He knew that this was Louis’ secret to tell, but he had to give some details. “Lou went through something a week ago and he can’t use public bathrooms anymore. He has to go really bad right now.”

Zayn frowned. “But we’re not in public.”

Harry shook his head. “I know, but it’s complicated.”

Zayn bit his lip as he looked into Louis’ tear filled eyes. Zayn wiped the tears from Louis face and smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ll fix it.”

He stood by the bathroom door. When Niall came out, he linked arms with him and smiled. “Let’s take a tour of the hotel.”

Niall shrugged. “Ok.”

Zayn smiled at Harry. “We’ll be back soon.” 

He ushered Niall out of the door and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Zayn was such a good friend. Even though Harry didn’t give him an explanation that even made sense, Zayn didn’t ask questions and still found a way to help Louis.

Harry eased Louis off of the bed and helped him into the bathroom. His jeans were still unzipped so he just scooted them down and helped him get situated in front of the toilet.

Louis winced. “Deja vu.”

Harry smirked. “I love it when you speak French.”

Louis laughed, causing a little bit of pee to spray out into the toilet. He moaned when the spurt stopped abruptly.

Harry rubbed his back. “It’s ok, just relax. It’s just me.”

Louis took a deep breath but nothing happened. His heart started to race. What if Niall and Zayn come back and he still hasn’t gone?

Harry could feel the tension in Louis’ body and he kissed his neck. Louis whined in response and Harry did it again. Louis felt his body shaking as Harry kissed his neck for a third time. This opened the flood gates and Louis started to pee forcefully into the toilet.

Louis closed his eyes and let the feeling of euphoria consume him. When he was finally finished, he zipped himself up and slumped down against Harry.

Harry helped an exhausted Louis wash his hands and guided him back to the bed.

Louis sighed. “Thank you. You really are the greatest member of One Direction. You’re kind of like the perfect boyfriend.”

Harry blushed. Whenever Louis complemented him, he wasn’t sure if Louis was joking or not. Louis just has that kind of personality that makes everything sound like a joke. Harry ran his hand through Louis’ hair. “I don’t think Niall would agree. I think his favorite member is Zayn.”

Louis’ eyes lit up. Apparently he wasn’t too weak for gossip. “I know right? I think something’s going on between those two.”

Harry’s eyes shined. “I’d rather focus on what’s going on between these two.” He moved his finger pointing from him to Louis.

Louis closed his eyes and moaned. “Nothing anymore. I mean where do you go when your boyfriend watches you pee? Seriously, I can understand if you want to break up.”

Harry smiled. “I didn’t see you pee, Lou. I’m a gentleman. I kept my eyes on your face the whole time.”

It was Louis’ turn to blush. His blue eyes shifted to his unbelievable boyfriend. “I was right. You really are the perfect boyfriend.”

Harry smiled as he watched Louis close his eyes. This time Harry was sure that Louis wasn’t joking.


	7. You Should Have Went To Bed Without a Cup of Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but definitely sweet. There are only three more chapters left, but don't worry I'm already working on the sequel along with other projects. Thanks so much for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Speaking of warm and fuzzy insides, let's get on with the story ;)

Louis, Zayn, Harry, and Niall were all fast asleep. After an eventful day of rehearsals, wardrobe fitting, and Louis almost peeing himself, all the boys deserved a good night sleep. They didn’t have any work plans for today, so it was a lazy day anyway.

The hotel room was relatively dark, but not completely. Harry had told the others that he wasn’t too fond of the dark. He insisted that he wasn’t afraid of the dark; he just wasn’t a fan of darkness. That excuse didn’t stop the others from teasing him mercilessly, but Harry still was allowed to have his nightlight plugged in. The dim light shined from the plug next to the nightstand, illuminating enough of the room for Harry to sleep comfortably.

Harry shifted in bed and curled his arm around Louis, pulling him closer under the sheets.

This was not the normal sleeping arrangements, but Harry had insisted. Normally when they had two beds, Louis slept with Niall and Harry slept with Zayn. Last night however, Harry thought it would be nicer for Louis to stay with him. Given the option to stay in the same bed as Zayn, Niall blushed heavily at the request, but agreed.

As snuggly as Harry and Louis were, Niall and Zayn slept with a friendly distance between the two. However, as the night went on, Zayn had inched his way closer to Niall so that at this point they were almost cuddling.

Louis tossed and turned for most of the night. Harry woke up each time, but kept his eyes closed, not wanting to make Louis feel guilty for waking him up. A few times Harry wrapped his arm tighter around Louis, but pretended like it was an involuntary reaction in his sleep.

When the clock struck 6 am, Louis’ internal clock woke him up with the signal of a full bladder. Louis winced as Harry’s arm rested against Louis’ tender stomach. Louis debated trying to go back to sleep, but the pressure was a bit too much.

He tried to shift out of Harry’s hold without waking him up. Harry, unknown to Louis, was already awake. His eyes were closed, but he was peering through his thick eyelashes. Harry heard Louis let out a soft sigh and guessed that he had to use the toilet. Harry shifted to his back and moved his arm, releasing his restraint on Louis. Harry made a loud low hum sound as he continued to sell the fact that he was asleep.

Louis bought it, as he swung his feet to the side of the bed and planted them onto the carpeted floor. Harry turned his head slightly, still looking through the cover of his thick eyelashes. Louis made a soft whimpering sound as he pushed himself off of the bed to stand. The sound of Louis in pain was almost enough for Harry to drop the sleeping act, but he knew that it would be easier for Louis to pee if he thought everyone was still asleep.

He watched as Louis put his hands between his legs and bounced from foot to foot. Harry gripped the sheets tightly with his hands, trying to calm himself and resist the urge to jump up and comfort Louis.

Louis was resisting urges of his own, as he waited for the wave of desperation to pass before he headed to the bathroom. When the pressure subsided a bit, Louis ran full speed to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Zayn mumbled incoherently as his sleepy eyes blinked open. Harry rushed over to the side of Zayn’s bed and put his hand over Zayn’s mouth. Zayn’s eyes shot open completely as he was jarred fully wake in fear. When the blurry figure that had their hand over his mouth came into focus as Harry Styles, Zayn calmed down.

Harry whispered “Shh” before removing his hand from over Zayn’s mouth.

Zayn whispered. “What’s up?”

Harry whispered back. “Louis’ in the bathroom and he might get nervous knowing we’re awake.”

Zayn nodded as he put his head back on his pillow and stared at the ceiling. This was definitely not the best time for Zayn to have to pee, but this seemed to be a trend with him. Zayn blinked as his body woke up more and he was able to gauge how badly he had to go. The heaviness in his bladder continued to increase as he reached full consciousness.

Niall stretched his arms and half yawned half whispered. “Why are you guys awake?”

Harry sat on the end of the bed, shifting the mattress. Zayn winced as the movement jostled the liquid in his bladder.

Harry whispered. “Louis’ in the bathroom and I didn’t want him to hear that we’re awake.”

Niall scrunched his eyebrows not understanding why Louis hearing them would be a problem, but his focus was soon stolen by the realization that Zayn’s warm body was close to his.

Niall sat up and put his hands around Zayn’s waist. Zayn squirmed under Niall’s grip, but he couldn’t break free since he was still flat on his back.

Niall laughed at the squirming Zayn and started to tickle him. “Good morning sexy.”

Zayn giggled, trying to stay quiet so that he wouldn’t alert Louis, but also trying to stop the painful assault on his already straining bladder. Zayn managed to get Niall off of him and sat up.

Niall poked Zayn’s side. “Since when do you not like being tickled?”

Zayn bit his lip and drew his knees to his chest. He whispered due to necessity and embarrassment. “I have to pee Niall.”

Niall chucked. “You said penile.”

Zayn was glad that his blush was hidden in the semi-darkness. “Real mature.”

Niall’s voice softened. “Are you going to be ok?”

Zayn sighed. “He’ll be out any minute now. I can hold it.” Zayn wasn’t insanely desperate, but he was definitely in need of a toilet soon. If he were standing, he would be crossing his legs and bouncing around, but he was able to keep most of his dignity while he was sitting.

Harry scooted from the end of the bed a little closer to the two. Zayn grimaced, wishing that Harry hadn’t moved the bed. Zayn’s bladder was starting to reach desperate levels of fullness. Harry was about to say something when the sound of a toilet flushing startled him. Harry jumped off of the bed and whispered. “Pretend like you’re asleep when Louis comes out.”

Zayn whined. “But I’ve got the use the toilet.”

Harry whispered back as he slid under the covers. “Just give it like a minute for Louis to go back to sleep and then you can go.”

Zayn sighed as he laid back down. His bladder protested the new position by pulsing strongly. Zayn gripped his crotch from a laying position and whispered through gritted teeth. “Harry…”

Harry pleaded. “Please Zayn. If you do this I’ll owe you one.”

Zayn let go of his crotch as the desperate urge calmed down for a second. The sound of Louis opening the door caused all three boys to close their eyes. Zayn tried as hard as he could to stay still, but he couldn’t. He hoped Louis didn’t notice his fidgeting under the covers.

Zayn felt the soft fingers of his Irish bedmate intertwine with his under the sheets. Zayn felt a tingle go through his body, but this one was a lot more pleasant than the tingling going on in his bladder. Niall whispered in his ear. “Just count to sixty.”

Zayn bit his lip to suppress a smile. “That sounds familiar.”

Niall smiled against Zayn’s ear. “It worked out well last time. You made it right?”

Zayn smiled. “Not only that, but I got a kiss out of it.”

Niall’s words tickled Zayn’s ear. Any other time this would be beyond magical, but right now it just made him have to pee more. “Z, I’m up to 30.”

Zayn shivered. “I can’t wait. I gotta go.”

He was about to sit up, when he heard Louis rustling the sheets and getting up. Louis headed into the bathroom and closed the door.

Zayn sat up, grabbing between his legs and rocking back and forth. “Guys, I can’t hold it anymore.” He hopped out of the bed and stood up, marching in place. “I don’t want to rush Louis or whatever, but I’ve got to pee so bad.”

He ran over to the bathroom door and knocked. “Lou you ok?”

Louis’ voice was quiet. “Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute.”

Zayn danced from one foot to the other. “I’m sorry Lou, but I gotta use the toilet really badly. I’m not trying to rush you, but can you um, kind of go a little quicker?”

Louis answered. “You can come in. The door’s not locked.”

Zayn quickly entered the bathroom and saw Louis with his head in the sink. Zayn had to go so badly, but he crossed his legs tightly and made sure Louis was ok first. “Are you feeling sick?”

Louis nodded, not looking up from the sink. “I got up to pee and after that I threw up a little. I tried to go back to sleep but I felt sick again.”

Zayn leaned over with his legs still crossed and his hands over his crotch. “Do you think you ate something bad?”

Louis looked up and saw the contorted Bradford boy, holding himself inches from the toilet. Louis looked back in the sink. “Just go Zayn. You look like you’re about to explode.”

Louis kept his head down in the sink as Zayn peed. As long as Louis didn’t look up, Zayn seemed to be ok with peeing in front of an audience.

Zayn mumbled something that wasn't in English as he let the tension literally flow from his body. He peed for a good three minutes before stopping. When Zayn was finished, he walked over to the sink to wash his hands. Louis backed away from the sink and returned to hugging the toilet.

Zayn kneeled down next to him and rubbed Louis’ back. Louis threw up a few more times and Harry eventually traded places with Zayn.

Zayn hopped back into the bed and snatched the covers from Niall. Zayn closed his eyes for all of two seconds when he felt Niall whispering against his ear. “I gotta take a leak.”

He felt Niall squirming under the covers.

Zayn yawned. “Is it really bad or can you wait?”

Niall sighed. “Um, I don’t know.”

Zayn smirked. “You don’t know if it’s really bad or if you can wait?” He normally wouldn’t torture Niall, but he was still a little upset that he tickled him.

Niall grunted. “It’s pretty bad.”

Zayn took Niall’s hand and pulled him out of the bed. “It’s early, but I think the hotel lobby is open.” Zayn had wished he had thought of that idea when he was desperate.

Zayn squeezed his hand. “Can you make it?”

Niall blushed, but laughed. “You cross your fingers, I’ll cross my legs, and we’ll hope for the best.”


	8. There’s No Place Like Home Unless There’s Nowhere to Pee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was my absolute favorite one to write, hope you guys like it too :D

The group had just landed back in England and were waiting in the airport terminal. Through all the drama that came with their American visit, they managed to have a great time. Simon was impressed with their vocal skills and their friendships in the band. Little did he know about how close some members really were with each other. For their hard work Simon had given them a short break to go home and visit their families.

The five lads sat wearily on the leather chairs in the airport arrival section surrounded by their luggage. Louis’ mom was the first to arrive. She was surrounded by four little girls that looked like Louis.  Louis’ mother smiled at the other members and gave them each hugs. Before Louis left, Harry gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear. “I’ll miss you.”

Louis smiled back and headed out of the airport with the parade of children.

The next person to be picked up was Liam. Liam’s father shook hands with everyone and Liam hugged all of his band mates goodbye.

When it was just Harry, Niall, and Zayn, Niall laughed. “These goodbyes are so sad. It’s like we’re being eliminated from The X-factor and we’re never going to see each other again.”

Harry laughed, but Zayn was preoccupied with someone in the distance. Even from halfway across the terminal he could recognize his mom. He ran to greet her and introduced her to Harry and Niall. Zayn gave hugs to Harry and Niall and promised to text.

Niall looked at the flight arrivals and departures screen. It listed his flight to Ireland as delayed. The two waited for another 40 minutes before the flight popped up as cancelled. 

Niall frantically fiddled with his phone and grunted. “It says that there’s a storm in Dublin and flights might be delayed for days.” He looked wide eyed at Harry. “I can’t wait in this airport for my whole break.”

Harry nodded. “I’m sorry you can’t go home, but you can stay with me if you want. I’m sure my mum wouldn’t mind.”

Niall smiled. “Only if your mum says it’s ok.”

Harry dialed his phone and smiled when his mom picked up. She quickly apologized. “I’m sorry I’m late Harry Bear. The traffic is a nightmare.”

Harry knew that was only half true. He loved his mother with all of his heart, but she was always late. There were so many times that he could remember waiting for her to pick him up from school sitting on the outside steps for hours. Since the school was technically closed he didn’t want to knock on the door and inconvenience the janitors, so he would grit his teeth, cross his legs, and try and hold back the day’s worth of urine that was in his poor bladder.

The thought of those memories made his bladder twinge a bit.

Harry filled his mother in on Niall’s predicament and she agreed to let his friend stay over. Harry hung up and bounced his knee as the urge to go increased slightly.

Niall raised an eyebrow. “You gotta go?”

Harry bit his lip and shifted in his seat. “Yeah, but the loos are on the other side of the airport.”

Niall smiled. “I’ll watch the luggage and wait for your mum if you want to run there really quick.”

Harry made the long walk to the seemingly miles away restroom. When he arrived he was greeted by a line of at least fifty people. A flight must have just landed and the restrooms were swarmed with people. By the looks of desperation on some of them, Harry guessed it must have been a turbulent ride with the fasten seatbelt sign on for most of the flight.

Harry knew he couldn’t wait on the line. His mom was going to be a while, but not long enough for him to wait. He sighed and tried to convince himself he didn’t have to go as badly as he did and dragged his feet as he headed back to Niall.

When he got back to his new roommate, his mother was already talking and laughing with Niall. The three piled into the car. Harry gladly took the backseat so he could cross his legs and jiggle his feet as much as possible, unnoticed.

The car ride was a short one, but in that time Harry’s bladder filled quickly. He crossed his legs tightly and rocked back and forth. He winced as it felt like the amount of liquid in him was swelling, but the size of his bladder was shrinking. This was the only explanation he could come up with for why he had to go so badly so quickly.

He squirmed in his seat trying to find a comfortable angle, when he saw a pair of pale blue eyes looking at him from the mirror in the front seat. Harry blushed and tried to sit still, but Niall was already aware that he had to go.

Niall looked at the curly haired boy with pity. He knew Harry was still shy about admitting he had to pee, especially when it was an inconvenience. Judging by the restless fidgeting Harry was doing in the back seat, Niall pieced together that something had stood in the way of Harry using the bathroom at the airport. Niall wasn’t sure how comfortable Harry was with discussing his desperation with his mom, so he stayed quiet.

Niall kept glancing through the mirror to monitor Harry throughout the car ride. Harry’s mom made a sharp right turn and a soft, but noticeable moan came from the backseat.

Harry’s mother’s voice was peppered with a thick Cheshire accent that Niall found hard to understand. “Are you alright Harry?”

Harry took a slow breath. “I’m ok. I just need to um, use the bathroom.”

His mom smiled. “No worries. You can use the one in the store.”

Harry looked up to see that they were in fact not at his house, but slowly pulling into a parking space at the grocery store.

Harry muttered to himself. “Why are we not at the house?”

Harry’s mom answered chipperly. “We have a new houseguest so I need to buy some more food.”

Harry closed his eyes. This time he kept his thoughts in his head. _I don’t want to grocery shop. I’ve got to pee so bad. At least the supermarket has a toilet… I think._

Harry squeezed his thighs together as the terrifying thought of a toiletless supermarket bounced into his head.  He took a slow breath and tried to ignore the constant pulsing of his bladder.

He gingerly stepped out of the car and tried to walk as normally as possible. He had to go really badly by now, but he didn’t want his mom to know. He wasn’t a child anymore and he didn’t want to admit to his mom that he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold it.

Speaking of ‘holding it’ a sharp wave hit his bladder and he used all the self-control in his body to resist holding it with a firm grip. He ran his hand through hair slowly. It was a nervous habit and he was incredibly nervous at the moment.

He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn’t realize he was standing a little bit too far to the right of the automatic doors and he walked right into the glass. His hand was still on his head, so the first thing to come into contact with the glass was the back of his wrist. 

A loud thunk and the intense pain of his wrist hitting the glass brought him back to attention, but the true attention seeker was his bladder. The accidental contact with the glass caused him to almost have an accident of his own.

He leaned forward and groaned. He squeezed his hands firmly against his groin while crouched over and blocked the tidal wave of urine from escaping. From his mom’s angle it looked like he had hurt his hand and he was just leaned over in pain.

Niall was first to run over to him. “You ok mate?”

Harry whispered through clenched teeth. “I gotta pee. Didn’t go at the airport. I think I hurt my wrist pretty bad too.”

Niall realized that if Harry didn’t use the toilets at the airport, that he didn’t have to just casually go like he told his mom, he really had to go. Before Niall could answer, Harry’s mom was standing next to them. She put a hand on his shoulder. “Sweetie, did you hurt your hand.”

Harry’s wrist had hit the glass and his hand did hurt pretty badly, but he was too mortified to admit that his bladder was the cause of most of the pain. He nodded sheepishly. Thankfully the pressure against bladder was easing up a little, so he slowly stood up straight. He had reluctantly removed his hands from his crotch, and was rubbing his throbbing wrist gingerly.

Niall put an arm around Harry. “Mrs. Styles, I’m going to go with Harry to the bathroom. I think he should run some cold water on his wrist. That should make him feel better.”

Harry winced at the mental picture of running water, but smiled at the idea of going to the toilet. 

Niall took Harry’s good hand and led him through the supermarket searching for an elusive toilet.

Harry bit his lip. “I really gotta go Niall.”

Niall’s eyes darted from left to right, still searching for the facilities. “Just hold on a bit longer.”

Eventually the two found the bathrooms, but to Harry’s horror the Men’s room was out of order. Harry looked at the door of the perfectly useable Ladies room and cursed his luck.

He crossed his legs and leaned forward. “Ugh, I gotta pee sooo bad.”

Niall smiled and whispered. “You can use the Ladies room. No one’s around and I won’t tell. I promise I won’t tease you too much about it later.”

Harry smirked. “Yeah right. I bet you’ll tell Zayn and Louis and Liam and I’ll never live it down.”

Harry moaned and crossed his legs harder as another wave of pressure hit him.

Niall’s smile turned to a look of concern. “No seriously, I won’t tell. Just go.”

Harry shook his head. “I can’t. There are surveillance cameras here. I might get in trouble. I can hold it. I just have to not think about it.”

Harry uncrossed his legs and sighed. “I just have to focus on shopping instead of peeing.” He felt his bladder quiver when he said the word ‘peeing’ but willed himself not to cross his legs as they walked away from the restrooms.

Harry’s plan worked for a grand total of one minute. He and Niall met up with his mom, but she was standing with the store manager next to her.

The manager scratched his head and frowned. “I heard you hurt your wrist. I’m very sorry about that. I gave your mum a fifty pound voucher and this is for you.”

He handed Harry an ice gel pack wrapped in a paper towel. The freezing cold pack touching Harry’s wrist sent a surge straight to his bladder and Harry winced. A loud moan slipped out of his mouth, as he fought with his legs to stop shaking.

The manager thought the wincing and moaning was due to the pain in Harry’s wrist. “I’m so sorry, son. I’m going to make that a one hundred pound voucher.”

Harry gritted his teeth and managed to squeak out a “Thank you”. He just wanted the man to leave so that the attention could shift away from him and he could do a private pee dance to keep himself contained.

When the manager handed his mom the voucher and finally left, Harry breathed a shallow sigh of relief. Any type of deep sigh would have wreaked havoc on his already tortured bladder.

Harry’s mum headed down the aisle and Harry waited until she turned her back to march in place. He really wanted to hold himself, but his hands were occupied holding the ice pack. The coolness of the semi liquid pack was a reminder of the liquid in him and Harry bit his lip wondering how much more he could take.

Niall reached in front of Harry to pull a bag of nachos from the shelf. “These are definitely going in the basket.”

Harry eyed the shopping cart a few inches away from him. Harry wanted so badly to push the cart. The handle was right at crotch level and he would have the perfect opportunity to lean against it when they stopped and give his aching bladder some relief. Unfortunately his injured hand made it impossible to hold the ice pack and grip the cart handle.

Harry settled with walking alongside the cart as Niall pushed it through the supermarket. He took the opportunity to press himself against the side of it when Niall would stop.

Harry and Niall successfully navigated the first few aisles, but Harry’s desperation was reaching new heights and his mom seemed to think today was a good day to do a week’s worth of shopping.

They reached the frozen food aisle and Harry couldn’t take it anymore. The cold air made the pressure in his bladder skyrocket. He tossed the ice pack in the front of the basket and gripped himself tightly. The icepack had left his hand cold and damp and when that sensation came in contact with his crotch, Harry moaned loudly and crossed his legs with all his might. He bounced up and down a few times and whimpered knowing that all of this must have alerted his mom to his situation.

He could feel her eyes on him as he slowly looked up.

Harry’s mom looked at him questioningly. “Harry Bear, you have to go wee wee?”

Harry could feel his face turn dark red. They were the only ones in the aisle, but those words spoken out loud were beyond humiliating.

Harry kept his eyes cast to the ground. He was too embarrassed to look at Niall or his mom. “Um, yeah.”

His mom kept the humiliation going. “Didn’t you just go with Niall?”

Harry bit his lip. “The Men’s toilets were out of order.” He glanced up at his mom. His legs were still crossed, but he wasn’t holding his crotch anymore. “I gotta go pretty bad, mum.”

That didn’t need to be said. It was painfully obvious that Harry was painfully full.

Harry’s mom sighed. “I’m almost done, but if you can’t wait you can go with me into the Ladies’ toilet.”

Harry felt a little piece of him die at that moment. Was his mother seriously suggesting that her grown up son go to the bathroom with her like a child about to pee his pants? 

He uncrossed his legs and tried to smile, but it wasn’t too convincing. “I can hold it mum.”

His mom reached for a carton of milk. “Are you sure pumpkin?”

Harry scoffed. “Yeah mum. It’s not like I’m going to pee my pants.”

Harry’s mother laughed and continued to shop. 

Niall’s voice was close to Harry’s ear, but Harry was still too embarrassed by the events that just took place to reestablish eye contact. 

Niall’s heavy accent rang through Harry’s ear. “Keep holding on, pumpkin.”

Niall laughed as Harry elbowed him. The joke was actually a pretty good ice breaker and Harry was able to look Niall in the eyes again.

Niall’s pale blue eyes blinked with compassion. “If it makes you feel any better, I kinda gotta go too now.”  
   
Harry frowned. “If you try to cut me off when we get to the bathroom at home so help me I will –.”

Niall held up his hands in surrender. “Relax, I’m not that cruel.”

Harry’s mom appeared at Harry’s side and smiled. “I’m finished Harry Bear. Let’s pay and then you can get home and go potty.”

As they followed her to the checkout line Harry sighed. “Is your mum this embarrassing?”

Niall laughed. “Ten times worse.”

The lines were all self-checkout. There were two people ahead of Harry’s mom on line and Harry moaned in protest. To Harry, a line for the checkout was just as bad as a line to the toilets. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, trying to look as casual as possible.

He loaded the contents of the cart onto the conveyor belt to get his mind off of his bulging bladder. It was a pretty good distraction. By the time all the groceries were on the belt, the two customers ahead of his mom had finished checking out.

Niall went to bag the food as Harry scanned the items. His mom always had trouble scanning the barcodes so Harry took the initiative to scan them himself and rush this along. 

He tried to scan the loaf of bread for the fourth time and it gave the same error sound.  
Harry crossed his legs and moaned softly. His legs were so tightly crossed together that they were shaking from the strain.

Niall walked over. “You have to scan the club card first.”

Harry’s mother retrieved a key ring from her purse and scanned one of the tiny cards attached to it across the scanner. The beep of acceptance filled Harry with a glimmer of hope that he might make it. He held onto that glimmer of hope as he desperately held back the other more pressing need that filled him.

As he scanned each item, his bladder ached constantly. The height of discomfort came when he scanned the sodas. He swiped the bottles as quickly as he could, but his bladder didn’t miss the liquid swishing inside the plastic bottles.

Harry tightened every muscle in his stomach to keep his own soda from leaking out. Thinking back to when he last took a toilet break, he estimated that he was filled with not only soda, but a few cups of tea as well.

He bit his lip and whined in his head.

 _C’mon Harry. Hold it. Gotta hold it. Just hold it a little longer. It’s so bad. I’m about to burst._  
   
When the last item was scanned, Harry’s mother inserted the voucher the manager gave her. She was two pounds short and started to fish around in her purse for the change.

Harry closed his eyes and felt the tears building. When he opened his eyes he saw Niall putting two pounds the machine. 

Niall smiled. “It’s the least I can do. You’re letting me stay in your house.”

The receipt spit out and Niall quickly grabbed all the bags as they headed out. Harry didn’t want to hold himself while walking to the car, but it was passed the point of making a choice.

When they reached the car, Harry was practically dancing in place.

As Harry’s mom searched for the keys she spoke softly. “I can take you back in and you can use the Ladies room.”

Harry shook his head. “I can hold it.”

At this point all three weren’t confident in that statement, but Harry’s mom nodded and unlocked the door.

During the drive back, Harry contorted himself into every position possible to hold in the contents of his over stretched bladder. When he finally reached the house he shook as his bladder gave a massive assault. He squeezed himself as tightly as possible, almost to the point of injuring himself as he half sprinted, half hobbled into the house.

His bladder knew he was close to relief and kept trying to prematurely empty itself.

Determined to make it to the bathroom with dry pants, Harry staggered to the bathroom fending off the powerful pressure.

A few steps before the bathroom Harry felt an overwhelming push on his bladder and stopped in his tracks.

He squeezed his eyes shut against the pressure and grunted. “I can’t hold it.”

Niall dragged him. “Yes you can. You’re almost there buddy.”

Harry held his breath as he completed the last steps to the bathroom. He pulled his jeans off with superhuman speed and stood over the toilet. He braced one hand on the wall and started to go immediately.

He had to go so badly that it took a minute for his bladder to empty to the point where he could relax. He closed his eyes and let the feeling of accomplishment overwhelm him, knowing that the feelings of embarrassment weren’t too far behind.

His shame of doing the potty dance in from of his mom and his friend was still nothing compared to the joy that this blissful pee provided.

He felt his worries and cares slide down into the bowl along with his gallons of urine.  
When he was finally finished he sighed, feeling ten pounds lighter. He actually felt a little light headed from the sheer gravity of it all.

He washed his hands and exited the bathroom, still a little unsteady on his feet. He pushed the door open and fell forward into Niall.

Niall caught the off balance Harry. “You ok Pumpkin?”

Harry blushed. “Yeah, just add almost face planting to the list of mortifying things that happened to me today.”

Niall smiled. “There’s no such thing as mortifying things happening in front of friends. I won’t judge you.”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, but I bet the rest of the store would have if I caused a cleanup in aisle three.”

Niall laughed. “I would have had your back. I had a plan.”

Harry smiled. “Oh?”

Niall smiled proudly. “You betcha. If you peed your pants, I would have opened the ice gel pack and blamed it on that.”

Harry laughed. “That would've been a lot of liquid from such a small gel pack.”

Niall shifted his weight. “I never said it was a good plan. Now get out of the way before I piss my pants.”

Harry vaguely remembered Niall saying he needed the toilet too. Harry still blocked the door with a cheeky grin. “Promise not to tell the others about this and I’ll let you in.”

Niall crossed his legs and laughed. “This would have been a really good story to tell…” He leaned forward more “… but I really gotta go.”

Harry smirked. “Promise you won’t tell.”

Niall nodded and bounced up and down.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows. “Say it.”

Niall gripped his crotch and crossed his legs tighter. “I promise. Oh Geez, I gotta go. Move Harry.”

Harry laughed and moved aside, happy that his secret humiliation was safe.

For the rest of the day they played videogames, laughed, and just had an awesome time.

Harry laughed hysterically when Niall shot milk accidentally out of his nose. He laughed harder when Niall fell down the stairs. He laughed the hardest when Niall turned tomato red after calling Harry’s mom ‘mum’ by accident.

Harry smiled to himself. He had always wanted a brother; he just never thought he’d be blonde.


	9. I’d Love to Chat, but I’ve Gotta Pee

Niall had agreed to go see a movie with Harry’s sister Gemma, and Harry’s mom was at a friend’s house. This meant that the house was all Harry’s.

Harry stretched out on his bed and closed his eyes. He knew that in a few days One Direction was going to head back to the X-factor house and start rehearsals. The choreography for shows, the songs to memorize, the harmonies to perfect, all of it ramped up Harry’s anxieties.

Harry rolled over on the bed and his arm brushed against his teddy bear. Harry picked up his favorite bear but it smelled like his bedmate Niall’s cologne. Harry coughed a few times and put the bear back down. He glanced at his nightstand. 

Hidden in a drawer was his inhaler. He didn’t tell the guys about his asthma, but he had planned to. He just kept putting it off. Part of the reason was that he didn’t need to use his rescue inhaler around them. He made sure he was in a relatively smoke-free, perfume-free, and cologne-free environment and his attacks were never triggered. The other part of the reason he kept quiet was because he was a little embarrassed the others would make fun of him.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to clear his head of all the stressful thoughts and drift off to sleep. His plan was interrupted by a familiar song coming from his laptop. It was the Skype song and Harry knew instantly who was calling.

He quickly opened the laptop, accepted the call, and smiled as the screen filled with the image of his smiling boyfriend.

Harry leaned close to the screen. “Hey Lou!”

Louis smiled. “Heya Hazza Bear.”

Harry’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of Louis’ voice. He didn’t realize how much he missed him until that voice came through his speakers.

Louis leaned back in his chair. “So what are you doing?”

Harry yawned. “I was kind of sleeping.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “It figures. Only Harry Styles rolls out of bed looking that gorgeous. The rest of us mortals have to work at it.”

Harry smirked. “Well you’re working well at it because you look hot, Baby.”

Louis blushed. “No flirting cheeky Harry.”

Harry’s dimpled smile broadened.

Louis laughed. “What did I just say?”

Harry laughed. “So what have you been up to? Have you seen the doctor?”

Louis leaned forward in his chair. “Way to change the mood there buddy. I actually did see my family doctor and he’s helped a lot. Just the other day, I went out to a restaurant with my mum and sisters, and I used the restaurant bathroom. I also have to practice stretching my bladder so if I can’t go, I can hold it better.”

Louis was determined to kick his recent affliction of shy bladder syndrome. His hectic schedule just didn’t fit with the inability to use a public restroom.

Harry smiled. “That’s awesome, but what does stretch your bladder mean?”

Louis sighed. “I just gotta hold it till I gotta go really bad. Actually I have to go right now.”

Harry frowned. “You have to hang up? But Lou, we just started talking.”

Louis shifted in his seat and laughed. “Not go like hang up, I mean I have to go like, pee.”

Harry’s eyes filled with concern. “You gotta go really bad?”

Louis crossed his legs under the desk, happy that Harry couldn’t see. “It’s not too bad.”

That wasn’t exactly the truth. Louis was bursting to pee and had been for a while. To stretch his bladder, he had to fill it to the point that a normal person would swiftly run for the toilet. At that point he had to set a stopwatch for one hour.

Louis glanced down at his phone and sighed when he saw he had forty five minutes left. The doctor had told him to fill up on only water before the holding sessions, but Louis had forgotten he had two cups of tea at breakfast. Those cups of tea had reached his bladder and were making themselves known in full force.

Louis uncrossed his legs and recrossed them the other way. It didn’t really matter if his left leg or his right leg was on top, he still had to pee just as badly.

He kept his hands on the table in front of the keyboard as he spoke to Harry. Harry was a great distraction, but he was too funny. Louis kept laughing at his jokes and his bladder was not happy with that.

After twenty minutes, Louis’ crossed legs were bouncing under the desk so quickly, he was positive that his whole body was shaking. He didn’t want to hang up on Harry, but he had to shut this down before it got worse. 

He used one hand to grab his throbbing crotch and the other hand to work the track mouse.

He tried to keep his voice light, but he was aware that his already high pitched voice had raised an octave. “It was nice talking to you Harry. I’ll talk to you soon.”

Harry pouted out his lip. “You don’t want to talk anymore?”

Louis blinked as his bladder pulsed forcefully, reminding him how urgent the situation was. Louis started involuntarily rocking to hold in his swollen bladder. “It’s not like that it’s just…”

Harry noticed the rocking. “I can distract you from having to pee.”

Louis stopped rocking and blushed. He hoped the camera quality wasn’t good enough to pick that up. “It’s not that.”

Harry smiled. “You’re a terrible liar.”

Louis squeezed his crotch harder. Arguing with a full bladder was not an easy task. “I’m not lying.”

Harry pursed his lips and made a ssss sound, simulating the sound of peeing.

Louis bit his lip and moaned. “God Harry, don’t do that!”

Harry smiled. “I was right. Terrible liar.”

Louis frowned. “Well is it my fault that I don’t want my boyfriend to see me bouncing in my chair about to pee my pants?”

Harry instantly felt bad for making the peeing sound. “It’s that bad, Lou?”

Louis sighed. “Just don’t make me laugh and I’ll be able to hold it. My phone says I only have to wait another 15 minutes.”

Harry nodded and distracted Louis for the remaining fifteen minutes. When the phone alarm chimed Louis gritted his teeth. “Finally. I’ll be right back.”

Louis let go of his crotch to put his hands on the table and started to push himself up to stand. He got halfway up when he quickly sat back down and whimpered.

Harry’s voice piped up filled with concern. “Lou? Lou, what happened?”

Louis tried to blink away the tears. “I waited too long. If I get up, I’m going to pee my pants. This is horrible. I’m turning the Skype off. I certainly don’t want you to see this.”

Harry shook his head. “No, don’t go. You shouldn’t have to go through this alone. I’m your boyfriend. I’m supposed to be there for you.”

Louis choked back another tear. “I don’t think your job description as my boyfriend includes being disgusted by your pathetic –.” 

A powerful urge pressed against Louis’ bladder and caused him to stop short and groan.

Harry held the sides of his laptop wishing it was the sides of Louis’ face. He wanted so badly to hold him and tell him everything was ok, but instead they were separated by cold, hard technology.

Louis had his laptop on his desk so Harry was able to see a little bit of the surroundings. Harry scanned the screen hoping that he could find a solution to Louis’ problem. Harry’s eyes rested on an empty bottle to the left of the screen.

Harry pointed. “Louis, you can use that empty water bottle to go in.”

Louis’ tear-filled eyes shifted to the bottle and he picked it up quickly.

Harry smiled. “You can turn the chat off if you want or you can leave it on.”

Louis was in the middle of unzipping his jeans and positioning the bottle. The laptop was angled high enough so that anything Louis did under the table was not seen. 

Louis winced. “I’m supposed to pee in front of people so I guess this is therapeutic…”

Louis’ eyes moved from the bottle at his crotch to Harry’s green eyes. “… but there’s no way I’m keeping the sound on.”

Harry laughed as Louis muted the sound. Harry muted his sound as well and looked at Louis. Louis’ eyes were focused down and his brow was furrowed in concentration. Louis bit his lip and closed his eyes taking slow breaths.

Harry bit his lip along with Louis as he anxiously waited for a sign to know that his Baby wasn’t uncomfortable anymore. Louis’ eyes opened, his shoulders lowered, and his teeth released his lip as he took a slow exhale out. His face relaxed into a smile and Harry mirrored the expression, knowing Louis was ok.

Louis briefly glanced at the screen to see if Harry typed anything, but wasn’t brave enough to look him in the eyes while he was going.

Harry looked away from his relaxed boyfriend and fixed his eyes on the keyboard. He wrote quickly.

_I hope that bottle holds it all._

Louis smiled and typed.

_Stop distracting me. Peeing and typing is too much to multitask_

Harry turned the sound back on. He liked talking better than typing. “You done yet Louis?”

Louis shook his head, his sound still off.

Harry laughed. “Geez, you –.”

Harry stopped talking as he heard the door to his room open. His mom peeked her head in and smiled. “Harry Bear, what are you doing?”

Luckily the laptop was facing away so his mom couldn’t see anything. Harry stuttered. “Uh, n-nothing mum. Just um… just fooling around on my computer.”

Harry’s mom smiled. “Alright. I just wanted to let you know I’m back. I’m sure Gemma and Niall will be back soon.”

She closed the door and Harry smiled at the screen. Louis’ message made him laugh.

_Fooling around, eh?_

Even though Harry had the sound unmuted he chose to type out the response.

_Hey at least I’m not some guy peeing in a bottle and letting his boyfriend watch_

Louis laughed. 

For the rest of the chat Harry decided it would be best to keep the mute on, just in case.


	10. Always Pee Before Breakfast

The day had finally arrived that One Direction was going to be on live TV competing on the X-factor. They had practiced all their dance moves, mastered their harmonies, and perfected their heartthrob smiles. The only thing left was to go out there and perform.

Niall rolled over in bed and stretched. His hand brushed up against something furry and he opened his eyes quickly to see that Harry’s brown teddy bear had rolled over to his side of the bed. 

Niall tossed the stuffed bear at Harry and laughed. “Keep your toys on your own side of the bed.”

Harry, lying face down, mumbled against his pillow. “It’s not a toy; it’s a friendly reminder of home.”

Niall rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, well keep your friendly reminders of home on your own side. Zayn was a far better bedmate than you.”

Harry turned to face Niall and smirked. “I bet he was.”

Niall sat up and felt the fullness of his morning bladder. He sighed to himself wondering why the topic of his feelings for Zayn always involved him having a full bladder.

Niall tried not to blush when he said Zayn’s name. “Zayn and I are… we’re just kind of, um… actually I really gotta take a leak. We can have this conversation after that.”

Niall pushed off the covers and tried to ignore Harry’s teasing as he headed for the toilet. 

The X-factor dorm was much smaller than the former place they were staying. The band was assigned one bedroom for the five of them, but they shared the dorm room with two other contestants. They shared a common living room and kitchen, but they also shared a bathroom. One bathroom for seven guys hadn’t been a challenge… yet.

Niall pushed the bathroom door open and was surprised to see Liam standing in front of the toilet. Liam was peeing with his eyes closed, whistling the song they were going to preform later, “Viva la Vida”.

Liam opened his eyes and they shifted to Niall. Liam smiled. “Hey, are you ready for the show tonight?”

Niall blushed, not really sure why Liam was so casual during this awkward moment. “Uh, yeah, I’m um really excited about, uh, I should really go now.”

Niall backed out of the bathroom quickly and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the wall and crossed his legs. The sound of Liam peeing made him have to go a lot more, but he wasn’t at full desperation yet. Niall tapped his foot against the floor as Liam took his time finishing.    

Niall’s attention shifted from his bladder to his stomach when the smell of fresh baked breakfast travelled from the kitchen. The aroma of pancakes and syrup and butter and sausage and bacon and everything else overwhelmed his senses. More importantly, the smell overwhelmed his common sense as he raced away from the toilet, with a full bladder, and towards the kitchen.

He smiled when he saw that even though Harry, Zayn, and Louis were sitting there with full plates of breakfast, there was still plenty left for him.

He went up to the kitchen counter and dished up a giant serving of breakfast. He poured himself a glass of milk and slid into the seat next to Zayn.

Niall stuffed forkfuls of pancakes into his mouth and washed it down with some milk. He winced as it felt like the milk hit his bladder immediately. He put one hand between his legs and squeezed his thighs together as he shoveled in another forkful of the delicious pancakes.  

Zayn laughed. “I was worried. It’s not like you to be late for breakfast.”

Niall answered while chewing. “Had to take a wee first.”

Zayn looked at Niall’s hand between his legs. The table was full but Zayn was sitting close to Niall so he was sure he was the only one that noticed. Zayn whispered so everyone wouldn’t hear. “You still have to go?”

Niall nodded as he started to bounce his knees up and down. “Eating great food always comes before peeing.”

Zayn laughed. “You’re a really weird guy.”

Niall took a bite of his turkey sausage and moaned when he felt a strong push from his bladder. He put the fork down. “Ok, this might not have been a good idea. I’ll be right back.”

He was about to stand up, but a very official man walked into the room in a full suit.

Niall hoped whatever the man had to say wouldn’t take long because he was really getting desperate by now.

The man’s voice was flat and lifeless. “Hello X-factor contestants. I have a few things to discuss with you.”

Niall squeezed himself with both hands under the table, wondering how he got himself in this situation in the first place.

The man started to discuss the order of performances and what side to enter and exit the stage. Niall didn’t care about any of that. At a certain part of the man’s directions Niall could have sworn that the man said ‘One Direction will pee first’ instead of ‘One Direction will be first.’

Niall leaned over to Zayn and whispered. “Z gotta pee. This isn’t funny anymore.” 

Eating instead of peeing while holding a full bladder is never really funny. Well maybe it starts out funny, but it never ends well.

The man in the suit cleared his throat. “This part is especially for the members of One Direction so I hope you’re listening. You need to get dressed immediately and report to the main conference room. Some reporters are going to interview you all for a few radio shows and they are waiting as we speak.”

The boys scrambled out of the kitchen and into their room. Niall gave a quick glance to the bathroom, but someone was inside. He grunted and decided to get dressed first and then use the bathroom when it was free.

He shuffled into the bedroom and rummaged through the closet for something to wear. All of his clothing was mixed in with everyone else’s and he wasn’t sure if the shirt in his hand was his or Harry’s.

Niall held up the red and white striped shirt. “Hey guys. Is this mine?”

Louis squinted at the shirt. “I think it’s mine, but you can wear it if you want.”

Niall slipped on the borrowed shirt and stepped into a pair of jeans. He pulled on a pair of socks and hopped into his pair of white sneakers. He didn’t bother tying the laces as he sprinted out of the door to the bathroom. Unfortunately the door was still locked. 

He whined as he nervously pulled at his unfastened belt buckle. Zayn joined him standing against the wall. Niall cracked a smile, followed by a nervous laugh. “I really gotta go Z.”

Zayn smiled. “Were the pancakes worth this?”

Niall was about to answer when he heard Liam calling his name. “Niall, c’mon. The interviewers need us now. They can’t wait.”

Niall danced from one foot to the other and whined. “Neither can I.” Sadly he was going to have to.

Niall pouted as he followed the others away from the bathroom. They sat down in a row of chairs while a woman fastened microphones to their collars. 

Liam patted Niall on the back. “Cheer up mate. You can use the toilet soon. Sometimes you have to take one for the team. Remember, there’s no I in team.”

Niall grunted as he crossed his legs, blocking the flow from escaping. “Yeah, apparently there’s no P in team either.”

Zayn sat next to Niall and smiled. “It must not be that bad if you still have your sense of humor.” Zayn fastened Niall’s belt for him. They were doing a radio interview so the listeners wouldn’t see them, but that didn’t mean that they should look sloppy.

Niall winced at the added pressure of the tight belt against his bladder. “It’s really bad Z. I don’t know if I can –.”

He was interrupted by the radio DJ. The DJ’s radio voice travelled into the microphone. “This is Radio One and I’m Nick Grimshaw, here with the members of One Direction. These five lads will be crooning for your votes on this season’s X-factor. I’m sitting with Liam, Harry, Zayn, Louis, and Niall and let me tell you, they are five gorgeous boys.”

The interview went on for a bit and Niall felt his need to pee escalating. He knew he was going to have to ask permission to go, but he didn’t want everyone listening to the radio at home to know. 

Harry was answering some question in the slowest way possible and Niall knew this was his chance. He squirmed in his seat and managed to get Nick’s attention. Nick raised an eyebrow and Niall put his hands over his lap, and mouthed the words ‘I’ve gotta pee’.

Nick gave him a confused look, not quite understanding. Niall covered the microphone attached to his collar with his hand and whispered. “I have to pee.”

Nick shook his head, and furrowed his brow in deeper confusion. Niall bounced a little more in the chair and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He quickly opened up the notepad app and typed in ‘I have to pee really bad can I go?’ as quickly as his fingers would allow.

Nick read the desperate request and smirked while typing something onto his own phone. He held up the message.

_You’re lucky this is radio. Imagine a whole TV audience seeing you desperate for a wee._

Niall bit his lip and held his crotch tighter. Nick hadn’t exactly given him permission to go, but he didn’t say no either. Nick seemed like a guy who liked to be funny, but like Niall stated before: This wasn’t funny anymore. In fact it was verging on extremely serious.

Niall felt his control slipping as his hands started to shake between his legs. He mouthed the word ‘please’.

Nick’s eyes flashed with guilt. He wanted to tease the little desperate darling, but he didn’t want to torture him. Nick nodded and tilted his head in the direction of the toilets, granting Niall permission.

Niall took a slow breath to try and compose himself before he stood. He knew some of the other interviewers that were milling around must have seen him running away, but he really didn’t care. All that he cared about was getting to a toilet as fast as possible. 

He ran toward the main stage, hoping that the bathroom was close by. He whined when he spotted the restroom, hoping he could hold on for another few seconds.

He raced inside and stood in front of the urinal as he tried to unzip his jeans. After two unsuccessful tries to zip them down, he started to panic. He felt his legs shaking and knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back the next pounding wave of desperation.

He kept pulling at the zipper as he started whimpering for it to unzip. He heard the door swing open and hopped up and down as Harry and Zayn walked in.

Niall gritted his teeth while uselessly pulling at his zipper. “What are you guys doing here?”

Zayn walked over to Niall, instantly realizing the problem, and tried to help him unzip his jeans. “Nick was worried that you might not have made it and needed us to bring you some new pants.”

Niall tried to stay still so Zayn could get a good grip on the zipper, but he couldn’t stop stomping his feet in place.

Zayn gave a hard tug that jerked Niall forward and he moaned as his bladder gave out. He grabbed himself and stopped the flow, but a sizeable wet patch had appeared over his crotch.

Niall closed his eyes and moaned. “No, no, no.”

Zayn rubbed his hand over Niall’s cheek and smiled. “It’s ok. It’s just me and Harry here.”

Zayn moved Niall’s hands and went back to work trying to pull down the zipper. Zayn ignored the further wetness against his hand as his friend lost control again. This time it took longer to stop and the liquid leaked down his leg leaving an embarrassing trail.

Niall pulled away from Zayn and gasped, but doing so caused a strong jet of urine to shoot out. The stream of pee released so quickly that it arched out as if there wasn't even a jeans barrier. The pent up pee splashed onto the floor and quickly formed a small puddle.

Niall whimpered. "No, no I can't stop. It's coming out."

He clenched his muscles, stopping the flow, but moaned as he hopped in place.

Zayn reassured him it was ok and went back to work on the zipper. The now wet zipper had a little more give to it and Zayn was able to pry it down.

Niall, still holding back most of his overloaded bladder, turned to the urinal to finish his business there. The anticipation of finally being able to go caused him to dribble uncontrollably as he stepped up to the urinal. Finally when he was properly situated in front of it, the impatient stream hit the urinal with such force that it almost ricocheted back.

Niall moaned as he finally started feeling better. He looked at the door to see that Harry was walking through with a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt in his arms. Niall was so focused on his dilemma that he hadn’t even noticed that had Harry left.

Niall felt his eyes fill with tears, but blinked that back. He may have peed his pants in front of his friends like a baby, but he wasn’t going to let them see him cry about it. He had to hold onto some shred of dignity.

Niall shook out the last few drops and turned to Zayn. His voice shook as he spoke. “You must think I’m disgusting.”

Zayn leaned in and gave him a slow kiss on the lips. “Does that answer your question?”

Harry cleared his throat. “Actually it answers of few of my questions.”

Zayn smiled at Harry. “Yeah, we’re kind of a thing.”

Harry laughed sarcastically. “Really?”

Niall looked at the clothing in Harry’s hands and frowned. “If I come back in different jeans everyone is gonna know I peed my pants.”

Harry shook his head. “That’s why I brought you new jeans and a shirt. Everyone saw you run off to the bathroom, but only Nick and us know the real reason. We can just tell them you got nervous and threw up all over yourself.”

Niall smiled. “Thanks Harry. You’re a genius.”

Harry smiled. “No problem. You get dressed and meet us outside. We have an X-factor to win.”

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of my little story. I'm working on a sequel to this and so far it has a lot more wetting than this one did. There's also desperate Liam in that one too. I have a few non-chaptered one direction stores that I'll be posting soon. Thanks for reading my amazingly addictive hobby! :D


End file.
